


The Scorpion Queen

by Distirb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distirb/pseuds/Distirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Vriska Serket.</p><p>You are the Scorpion Queen.</p><p>In an alternate universe, magic and sorcerers rule the lands, you've held the title of Scorpion Queen for five years now, after your mentor, Spidress, disappeared. You changed the title from The Spider Empress to Scorpion Queen the second her crown touched your head.</p><p>So far you've had a good run, your people are happy and lands fertile, your neighbors, the Kingdom of Taurus, have been long standing friends and the bond only grew when you took the crown.</p><p>All is well, but of course, nothing stays that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at a medieval story line, if there is any fluctuating in the dialogue, I am very sorryyyyy.

Gods this is boring. I can't believe I agreed to let these bafoons entertain for the night. When they came earlier in the week, I was slightly excited, seeing as my people thoroughly enjoyed them through their travels to my castle.

Unfortunately, very little entertains me anymore, especially this display of 'magic'. My own page could do better. Speaking of which, I motioned for John to join me.

"Yes, m'lady?" He winked, what a dork.

"What do you think of our entertainment?"

"I think everyone here is enjoying them," he paused, "Except you."

"Is it that apparent?"

He nodded, leaning closer.

"It would help if you smiled, the performers are looking nervous."

"I will do my best."

I nodded my dismissal and John resumed he position behind me. I definitely tried harder to smile and clap when appropriate. I wasn't know as a tyrant, but it was well known how hard I was to please.

John had been there since day one, when I climbed up the hierarchy, so did he. He was my page and personal adviser. I had other advisers, but none like John, he knew me inside and out. We dabbled a little with our relationship, in the bedroom and out of it, but it was hard for me to think of him as anything more than an occasional fling.

The performance ended, I snapped out of my thoughts only when one of the performers approached strode forward. With my complete attention, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"To The Scorpion Queen. We have come from a land not too far from your own. Traveling through the Kingdom of Taurus, and playing for their people as well as their king, His Majesty Tavros. We have extended an invite to him with an interesting proposition, and he has sent us to you, Your Majesty. The youngest Prince of our land has long since come to the age of marriage, and our King has asked us to propose an alliance in exchange for your hand in marriage to his youngest son."

He paused and I processed his words. Once, Twice, and finally a third time. It settled in and I finally reacted, completely busting out in an obnoxious laughing fit. John rejoined me, standing with his hand on my shoulder and offered me a handkerchief. I took it gratefully and pat the tears in my eyes. When I had calmed to just a smile from my outburst left, John took the handkerchief, but didn't leave my side. The performer continued.

"I was informed by His Majesty, Tavros, you would have this kind of reaction. He has sent word to our King to send his son to the Kingdom of Taurus, and as soon as he arrives they will be heading this way. He also asked us to inform you of his acquaintance with our Prince, and for you to trust him."

It definitely sounded like Tavros. I sat and thought for a second, half tempted to send them to my kingdoms neighbor with a few creative words of my own, but I was curious about this friend of Tavros. I am definitely young for a queen, only twenty years of age. But I have power that is feared by those twice my age.

At the age of five, I burnt down my own home, killing my family. That was how my mentor found me. She took me under her wing and my power only grew from there. I mastered most of the elements before the age of twelve. I had the most control over water, but fire was my most powerful, though the destruction it caused was terrifying. I was the first mage in fifty years to control the elements, earning the title Scorpion Mage, and soon after, The Scorpion Queen.

Apparently, I was still thought of as a woman, and women my age are married with their first child. If I wasn't as feared and adored, I would have been forced into a marriage before I could accept the crown. Also, my mentor paved the way for powerful women. I greatly appreciated everything Spidress gave me. I had even inherited her title as Mindfang. She was as much a mother as she was my mentor. I gave her the nickname spider mom.

I sighed in response to the performer, I could entertain my guests, but I wouldn't be happy about it. Tavros would feel my wrath, but I would figure out how to punish him later. For now preparations needed to me made. I stood.

"Thank you for your marvelous performance. Please, feel free to enjoy yourselves, I must retire for the evening."

The entire company in the dining hall stood as I exited. John followed, it wasn't until we were in the privacy of my study that I could finally relax. I kicked my shoes off at the door and fell into my chair.

"This is an interesting predicament."

I glanced at John, that was one way to put it.

"That bull headed ass."

"I'm sure you can convince this... Prince, that there is no need for a marriage. There are plenty more ways to negotiate an alliance."

"I'm sure that is so, I will listen to their terms and suggest my own. I will not use my hand as a pawn. It is my kingdom, and my future."

In the process of our conversation, John made his way behind my chair and started massaging my shoulders. This was our ritual, I would retire early, he would listen to my complaints, massage my shoulders, then I would tell him the plans that he would pass on to the appropriate parties. This was how I ruled. My advisers gave their suggestions to John, who would give them to me. I told him how I felt about them, and then which I passed and which I declined. He would return them and they can dispute as much as they wanted.

I felt relaxed under John's graceful hands. He knew me too well, and I him. With him at my side, I could stay sane and on the throne. My powers never had to get out of hand. John was more than my closest adviser, and sometimes bed mate, he was immune to the powers that came with the title Mindfang. He was chosen for that purpose alone, and molded into who he is today. He was who he is, because I needed him.

\--------

Be John.

Only temporarily though. You prefer to be Vriska.

As John, you know how much this proposition bothers Vriska. You know how much she values the little freedom she has. You also know you only exist for her. You love her anyway, more than she can even imagine.

It's not hard being in love with the queen. It would be, if it wasn't Vriska, but it is. You are her closest adviser, and occasional bed mate. She doesn't know how much those occasions mean to you, how vulnerable she is with you. Which is why you will be her best adviser, and find a way out of this marriage. She should never show that side to anyone else.

\--------

I woke up the next day, at the crack of dawn. The trumpets announced the visitors at the front gate.

"I do not wish to deal with this horse shit."

A knock at the door was the only motivation I had to get out of bed. I slid on my robe, leaving it open to reveal my small silk nightgown. There would be only one person here to wake me up, and he wouldn't mind the peek.

John stood at my door, ready to knock again if I didn't answer.

"Good morning, m'lady."

"Good morning."

I was definitely grumpy, who arrives at the crack of dawn? Tavros, that's who.

"I just wanted to inform you that our visitors are here."

"Thank you," I glanced down at my attire. "Do you think they would mind if I greeted them in my pajamas?"

I watched John's face process the question. Only a brief glance of anger crossed his face. He was trained better than that.

"I don't see why you should bless them with such a graceful view."

"You flatter me."

"It isn't flattery, Vriska, and you know it."

I shrugged his comment off, and let my robe fall to the floor. I watched his eyes skim over my bare legs, my silk dress, and finally they rested on my face.

"I could keep them waiting."

I smiled at my comment, letting John's face flush. I brought my hand up to his cheek.

"I could ignore them altogether, and we could spend the day in here."

John turned five shades of red, each shade made my smile broader. He caught himself, though, to my disappointment.

"I would like to take you seriously, but I have a duty to you and you to your kingdom. You should not joke like that."

My smile dropped, the adorable, buck toothed, dork I grew up with didn't really exist in John anymore. I fell in love with that kid, but the man he became, I had no love to give to him.

"I will meet you in the receiving hall when you are dressed and ready."

He strode out of the room, and I watched his back. He was tall, dark and handsome, but I couldn't bare to ask for the kid back. There was too much at stake for my own frivolous desires. We are the people we were made to be. I am a queen, and he is my most trusted adviser.

\--------

I walked into the receiving hall to greet my unwelcome guests. I had worked my hair into a large braid accented by blue gems. My silk blouse was also blue, a cerulean blue that made up most of my wardrobe, my trousers were black, and my boots laced up to my knee. I was known for my boyish style, and love of blue, and I will present myself as nothing else.

Tavros I noticed first in the crowd gathered in the hall. His crown standing out, it had the shape of bull horns. I thought of them as tacky, and over the top. My own crown was a simple band, only expanding in the front for the shape of two scorpions in mirrored positions. A simple and light design.

"Welcome, dearest Tavros, it is a pleasure to see you."

I loved how he always blanched at my greetings, depending on how formal I was, described how angry I was. 'Dearest' had made him flinch.

"It's quite a pleasure to be a guest again."

Tavros had an embarrassing speech pattern and generally his adviser spoke for him. That was currently the case. In public, I would speak to his adviser. In private his stutter faded. Right now, I wasn't feeling so kind, so I spoke directly to Tavros, even though his adviser answered.

"I can see you made it through the gates in one piece," I tapped my chin, "I was sure I gave them different instructions."

"I assure you we are in one piece."

His adviser is a complete stick in the mud. He was also vulnerable to my powers, and I made him slap himself. A few gasps surrounded us, and I made him speak.

"Just a fly, I am sorry for my insolence."

He bowed, and stepped back. The best part about having the powers of a Mindfang was the fact your victims believed it was their own doing.

"Well, Tavros, you have become slack with the courtesy in you land." He only glared in response, so I continued, "Let my maids show your people to their rooms, I would like to speak privately with you."

"I would also like to join the conversation."

I watched a tall figure make his way around the now dispersing crowd. His hair was a mess of curls, and it framed his face, softening the sharp curve of his cheekbones and jaw. He was definitely a head taller than I, with thin frame, only slightly hidden by the armor he wore. The emblem on his chest looked like a goat with the backside of a fish.

I snorted in response, turning to John, his stare was blank as he assessed the tall stranger. He finally spoke.

"If you would like an audience with my queen, that can be arranged, but she wishes to speak to King Tavros alone."

John, Tavros, the stranger and I were the only ones left in the hall. Tavros could speak freely.

"I w-would like to in-introduce Prince Gamzee, Vriska."

"Ah, so the Prince has a name. Make sure to document that."

John nodded his reply. He would remind me of his name later, since they were hard for me to remember. John had an amazing knack for names, and I trusted him to keep my forgetfulness in check.

"I would still like a word with my dear friend before I speak with you, Prince."

I wasn't fond of pulling rank, but this man was only a Prince, and a Prince of another kingdom. I will not be talked into speaking with him until I felt like it. If I felt like it.

"I quite insist."

"I quite don't care whether you insist or not. John. Show him to his chambers."

I turned on my heel, but not before giving Tavros a pointed look. I only heard one pair of footsteps behind me, and they didn't belong to the bothersome Prince.

\-------

Be Jake once more.

You watch as Vriska makes a marvelous exit, King Tavros hot on her heels. Prince Gamzee realized he wasn't going to speak to your queen without the invitation to do so, but his expression was only a smirk.

"If you would follow me, Prince Gamzee, your chambers are through here."

You gesture toward the hallway opposite to the one Vriska took, waiting for this Prince to follow.

"She has quite the presence about her."

He smiles at you. A broad smile revealing pointed canines. You have to look up at him, just barely, though you hate to admit it.

"My queen is a powerful woman."

He only laughs, you take the lead, and he follows. Vriska set him up in the suite farthest from hers, and most inconvenient to him. It was easy to get lost in her maze of a castle, which is what you both were counting on.

After a good five minutes of walking, and listening to the Prince whistle a strange tune, you reach a set of doors.

"This wing is for you. Your company is in the rooms around you and if you have any requests, the staff will be more than happy to accommodate you."

You open the doors for him and he steps inside. The area consists of a sitting room, a small library and a large bedroom with an adjoining bathroom.

"When will the Queen see me?"

He tilts his head in question, he seems to act like a child, quite contradictory to the rumors you've heard about this peculiar prince.

"You will be summoned when she wishes to speak with you."

You turn, shutting the doors between you and the Prince. You shake your head, wondering how Vriska plans to deal with him.

"Is this my Prince's chambers?"

You jump with surprise, looking to your left. Somehow a knight, in full armor managed to sneak up on you. Collecting yourself you answer him.

"Yes, he is in there now."

"Thank you."

The knight nods, and let's himself into the room behind you. His appearance is striking, very contrasting to the Prince's dark appearance, with blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes. You step out of his way and take note of your own footsteps echoing down the almost empty halls. You wonder again how this knight managed to sneak up on you. He walks through the doors into the Prince's room, without an echo of sound. Peculiar.

\--------

Be Vriska.

"I can not believe the situation you've put me in."

I glare at Tavros allowing my anger to show on my face.

"Calm down, Vriska, the least you can do is talk with him. He has some very enticing resources."

Tavros speech was even, it didn't take him long to become comfortable with you. His voice was soft, not the voice a king should have, and that was where his stutter originated from. His uncertainty in his own command.

"I do not care about his resources, I will not marry."

I couldn't help but pace, I am frustrated and tired. And a queen, so I can do as I wish.

"You don't even know Prince Gamzee, I am very fond of him."

"Then you marry him."

Tavros chuckled at my suggestion. Men marrying men wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't common, especially for a king.

"I do not think he fancies me, and I already have a wife."

"I have not forgotten your wife, Tavros, my last visit assured that."

His wife is an adorable little thing, and looks very dainty, but she has a fascinating personality, very commanding. I may not remember her name at the moment, but she left a lasting impression. She was Tavros's voice when his adviser wasn't around, and she did it very well. Her name reminded you of a gem, but it still escaped you.

"I'm sure you will not, but before you get us sidetracked, I would like you to speak with Gamzee, as a favor to me."

"You are my friend, but I do not wish to speak with him."

"Vriska, you will never expand your kingdom with that kind of attitude."

"I have no need of expanding, my people are happy and prosperous."

Tavros shook his head and knitted his eyebrows together.

"There is another reason for my visit."

"Are you going to tell me, or do you have to make me wait."

"I will tell you, but only if you have dinner tonight with me, and Gamzee."

"Then it must not be serious."

I glared at him, hoping to break our stalemate. I had promised him long ago I would not use my persuasion on him. I do not break my promises, and I even presented him with an amulet that will block it. I eyed his neck, not seeing the chain for it.

"Where is the amulet I gave you?"

"It is with Gamzee. I didn't want you to _persuade_ him to leave. He will wear it in your presence indefinitely."

I should wipe that smug grin off his face, but instead the candles in the room brighten, their flames tripling in size. I see him pale, but he knows I wouldn't hurt him. Not without preparing for the wrath of his wife. I allow my emotions to calm, and the flames died with them.

"I wish you weren't so cunning, friend. I will have dinner with you and your friend, the Prince. But you must tell me your news by the end of the night. You know how impatient I am."

A knock at the door makes Tavros jump, and I can see him start to clam up.

"Come in."

John opens the door, nodding to Tavros.

"May I speak to you, Vriska?"

Tavros takes a few steps toward the door.

"I will s-see you a-at dinner, V-Vriska."

I nod to my friend and he slips out of the room. I turn my attention to John.

"The Prince is in his room, as requested. He has a peculiar knight with him."

"Peculiar? How so?"

"The knight has pale hair and red eyes, and doesn't make a single sound, though dressed in full armor."

"I seem to remember someone like that in the receiving hall. Would you mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Not at all, m'lady. I enjoy figuring people out."

John let's some of his playfulness show, he always had a knack for opening people up, with his blunt honesty and humor. Though I rarely see it anymore, but I remember how he was.

"Thank you, John."

\--------

I dressed for dinner in a simple white shirt, and a dark blue skirt, it covers my white shoes, but they peak out while I walk. I pulled my hair out of its braid, letting it fall in loose curls down my back. John escorts me to one of the smaller dining rooms, and I light the candles along the way. I decided to be the first one there, allowing myself a glass of ale before my guests arrive. John accompanied me, with his own glass still to the rim as I finish my own.

"I had hoped you would acquire a taste for ale, John. It's no fun drinking alone."

I sat facing him, my legs crossed and elbow resting on the table. My other hand was on his knee. I had stilled it from bouncing earlier, but never removed it.

"I do not wish to encourage you, and you will not be alone for long"

He scrunched his nose at his drink.

"Then I will finish if for you."

Before he could protest, I swiped his drink off the table, emptying the glass.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Vriska, it is not very ladylike."

"I don't have to be ladylike, I am the Queen."

The ale was making my tone light, and my head bubbly. I know I should've taken my time with it, but I don't cope well with unpleasant situations.

"I seems your guests are here."

I followed John's gaze to the door behind me, the Prince and a blonde haired knight entered, without the escort I sent. The Prince smiled at me, showing pointed canines. I turned my attention to the opposite door, it had flung open and the escort rushed in.

"My Queen, the Prince is not in his room."

"It seems he has found his way here."

The escort glanced over to the Prince and the knight, and his face turned white.

"My apologies, my Queen, I have made a mistake."

I stood and the escort room a step back.

"It is quite alright, you may go."

The air in the room swirled as if there was a breeze and the candles burned brightly, I was livid that my plan to keep the Prince isolated failed so quickly. With the added alcohol in my system, it was hard to keep my powers in check.

"Vriska." John stood up placing his hand over mine, as it clutched the back of my chair. "Calm down."

The Prince's knight placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, but the Prince himself just looked around fascinated. The air died down, but the candles didn't. John watched frantically as the candle wax melted quickly.

"It is not polite to enter a room without introduction." John directed the statement at the Prince, his tone protective.

Before the Prince could speak, Tavros walked in, taking one look at the candles and ran to my side.

"Vriska, what's the matter?"

He panicked slightly, his brown eyes going wide. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and as I let it out the flames died. The only light in the room came from the sun setting behind me.

"Nothing."

I brushed pulled my hand from under John's and snapped my fingers, re lighting the candles and sat back into my chair. I wore a special glove that covered my middle finger and thumb they were coated in flint and steel, allowing me to spark a flame to control when I snapped my fingers.

"That was an amazing display of power."

Gamzee walked up to the table, standing opposite of me. Wonder glistening in his eyes.

"That was a lapse of judgement on my part, and I will not allow you to think of it as a performance."

I glared at him only for him to smirk back, amused.

"I should take my leave, Vriska, enjoy your dinner."

I turned to John, he looked at me with a blank expression, though I could see the tinge of worry behind it. I had told him earlier to leave when dinner started. Tavros was still closed off around him, and I needed him to be able to speak properly. He had news I didn't need him stuttering out.

"Thank you, John, I will speak with you later."

He smiled politely in reply and left the room.

"I will take my leave as well."

I barely heard the knight as he followed John out of the room. As the door closed behind them, I saw John motion for the knight to follow. At least one plan may go right.

"Well, Vriska, What do you have planned for dinner?"

Tavros tried to fill the silence, I motioned to the door, opening it with my control of the wind. I wasn't having anyone disturb this dinner on accident. Servants filed in placing plates of food and jugs of ale on the table and briskly walking out.

"I hope no one minds serving themselves, I will not have tonight interrupted."

The prince took the seat across from mine, and Tavros took the one John previously occupied. Our dining table was small, only seating about six, two on each side and one on each end of the rectangular shape.

"I don't have a problem with that," The Prince smirked from across the table and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I already couldn't wait for the night to end. I took my seat and slouching, Tavros glanced over at me and I met his gaze. He told me to have dinner with them, he didn't say I had to act polite. He seemed to understand this and shook his head, relaxing. I refilled my glass with more ale and took a sip. After a few bites of meat, I realized the lack of people in the room meant the lack of entertainment. It was excruciatingly silent. Tavros cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Vriska, how did you enjoy the performers Gamzee sent before his arrival?"

I looked between the two of them, Tavros, tilting his head slightly and the Prince, Gamzee, smiling lightly.

"They were very entertaining, my subjects enjoyed them."

I kept my answer simple, lest they realize how unentertained I was by their magic act. I grew up with a true enthusiast, John. And he knew every trick in the book.

"Did you enjoy them?"

Gamzee studied my face, he had his chin resting on his hand. It seems he picked up on my vague answer.

"As I said, they were very entertaining."

I returned his stare, not letting anything show on my face beside a pleasant smile. He didn't drop his stare and I noticed the room grow brighter again. That only broadened his smirk and lessened mine. The light faded back to normal when I broke his stare and turned to Tavros.

"How long was he staying with you before you journeyed this way?"

"About a week, we had a good time, isn't that right?"

He turned to Gamzee, including him in the conversation I tried to exclude him from.

"Yes, and Jade is quite the hostess."

Jade, that was her name. It was such an easy name to remember, and I had still forgotten.

"Vriska enjoys her company as well. The last time she visited Jade-"

"Absolutely not, I will not allow you to tell such an embarrassing story in front of someone I do not know."

I cut him off, allowing my anger to brighten the room again.

"Alright, but I could just tell him in private, have a small laugh on your part."

"And I could make you never speak of it again, we can both break our promises."

I watched Tavros pale, Gamzee looked at us in confusion. I glanced at his neck and saw the chain of Tavros's pendant, tucked into Gamzee tunic. While my eyes were there I couldn't help but notice the line of his collar bone, and his skin was almost the same shade as his shirt. It amazed me, only slightly, how dark his hair is in contrast with his fair skin. Though I could say the same for myself, but I definitely had more color to me. His eyes were dark brown while mine were a vivid blue. Apparently he noticed my eyes on him because he let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, Vriska, I won't speak of it."

"Much appreciated," I dragged my eyes from Gamzee's neck to my empty cup. No wonder I was feeling better, my third glass of ale had kicked in. Instead of pouring another glass I waved my hand and the ale lifted out of the jug and into my glass.

"I've never seen three elements controlled by the same person before," Gamzee had a look of wonder on his face, a huge contrast from his previous expression, "Is it true you can control all four?"

"And then some," I allowed my language to become more relaxed, and I didn't hold back my eye roll.

"So you did inherit the Mindfang title."

Gamzee's brows scrunched together, Tavros raised his. I'm sure he didn't know Gamzee had any clue as to what that entailed.

"I will admit to that, it's the reason you're wearing that pendant."

Gamzee's hand went to his chest and I could see him outline the pendant with his fingers. He looked to Tavros, confused.

"He gave it to you so I couldn't force you to leave."

Clarity shot through his expression, for some reason I was amused with how quickly his expressions changed. I let out a small laugh before I could catch it and both heads turned to me.

"Well," Gamzee started, turning his head back to Tavros, who was still looking at me with mild fondness. "I appreciate the gift, Tavros."

"It is my pleasure. Every now and then I like to push Vriska's buttons."

"Though you just end up on the losing end of that, once you've managed to piss me off."

I threw my hand over my mouth, and my face turned hot. I couldn't believe I let that slip.

All eyes were on me as I flushed. Finally the candles gave and had nothing left to burn, leaving the room in complete darkness. Laughter burst out around me, and I couldn't help but join in, it was my fourth ale after all, and I wasn't much of a drinker, though I could stand the taste of it more than John.

The door burst open and I couldn't see any light from the hallway, I must have burned those out too. A sword was drawn, and I heard John's voice in the darkness.

"Vriska? What happened?"

I snapped my fingers and opened my palm and a flame spread over my hand, I allowed it to grow, lighting up the room. Gamzee's Knight stood with his sword drawn, and John with his arm on his shoulder. He quickly retracted it as soon as he saw my gaze. I would have to ask about that later.

"Are you okay? All the candles in this wing are burned out."

"I'm okay, John, we just had a little slip of the tongue, too much ale."

I allowed John to look me over, making sure I was in one piece, I held my arm up to keep the heat of the flame away from his face.

"Maybe we should get you to bed?"

His hand held mine and I intertwined my fingers with his.

"I think we've had enough excitement for tonight." The knight spoke. At some point I assumed he didn't know how to speak and he had an accent I couldn't place.

"I think we should move this to a different wing, one with more candles."

John stared at me like I had another head growing out of my neck.

"I don't think that's such a good Idea."

"Well, you're my advisor, and as much as I value your opinion, I have the right as your queen to not take your advice."

I removed my hand from his, I think I saw hurt flash across his face, but I can't be sure.

"You are correct. I am sorry for arguing. Should I prepare a sitting room?"

Tavros spoke before I could answer, I assume he enjoyed enough of the ale to speak around others, since his voice was even.

"We would greatly appreciate the more comfortable setting."

"Then I shall have one prepared."

John left without another word and I willed the flame in my hand to hover over my shoulder. It had grown slightly, but I could still smother it if necessary. I crossed my arms and stared at the door John left through. I didn't understand what he was so mad about.

"What happened with John?"

Tavros broke the silence, and I felt like ignoring the question, since I was wondering the same thing.

"Lovers quarrel."

I splashed some ale into the knight's face from Gamzee's cup and glared at him. I would not tolerate any assumptions, especially from someone who only arrived earlier in the day. Gamzee snorted next to him and I watched them share a tense glare. They didn't seem like friends. They didn't actually seem to want to be in each other's presence at all. Strange.

"What's strange?"

All eyes turned back to me with Tavros's question. I hadn't realized I said that out loud. So much for being a queen, I couldn't even keep my mouth shut and my assumptions to myself.

"I had just thought to myself, that the evening had turned very strange."

"Can you clarify?"

I wish I could place the knight accent, it bothered me slightly, almost as much as the question itself.

"I am able to clarify, though I am less motivated to with the condescending question you just asked."

"There is no need to get angry," Gamzee interjected, "Sir Dave is not familiar with our customs. I will apologize on his behalf."

I watched the Knight closely, his face was blank. It has been, excluding the glare he shared with Gamzee earlier. It gave nothing away, but the tension was thick in the air.

"The room is ready."

John popped his head back in the room. I walked with him, leading the way, with my arm wrapped around his.

"Are you planning on joining us?"

"I was not."

"You should," I bumped him with my hip, "It's been a while since we shared a drink."

"I have duties to attend to."

He was avoiding my stare, keeping his eyes on the hall ahead. I bore a hole into the side of his face with mine.

"Fine, I will let you attend to your duties, but let it be known I am not happy by your refusal."

"You never are, My Queen."

He frowned for the rest of the walk, it was most silent, save for the heels of my boots echoing off the walls. John escorted us to the smoking parlor adjacent to one of my larger dining rooms. It was a gentlemen's room, though I frequently joined the men, rather than gossip with the women in my company.

I opened a box of cigars, Tavros declined, but Gamzee accepted one, pulling out his own cutter and matches. I cut mine quickly, lighting it with a flame I willed to the tip of my finger.

"That must be quite convenient."

Gamzee eyed the flame his tone was uneven, starting relaxed and becoming deeper as the sentence ended.

"The small flames are, but just like a fire created by an ungifted man, it becomes harder to control as the size increases."

"Have you had much trouble, controlling large flames?"

Tavros coughed, and shook his head, while John stared in horror at the Prince. His eyes narrowed at their reaction.

"Yes, very difficult."

I slouched in my chair, breathing in the cigar smoke and slowly releasing it into the air. I was over the fact I lost my family to a fire I couldn't control, I was five. There have been other incidents, though, too many to forgive myself for the lack of control.

"Gamzee can control earth and water, Vriska, he was at the top of his class for his entire education. Though it has been a while since you've been under a mentor."

"That is impressive."

I turned to John, who was surprisingly still in the room.

"Did you change your mind?"

He looked down at me from his position behind my chair. He shook his head and turned for the door. Out of the corner of my eye, Gamzee dismissed his knight as well. I turned my attention to the small exchange, Sir Dave only hesitated slightly before striding out the door.

"It seems you two don't get along very well."

"That is an understatement. He does not feel it is a great duty to watch over the youngest Prince of his country. He would rather be elsewhere."

"He is too tense for his position. Would he be interested in sparring with some of my champions?"

"He would love to best your champions."

"Do you want to wager on that assumption, Prince?"

A servant walked into the room, carrying three small glasses and a bottle of whiskey. John must have sent him.

"I would. If my Knight wins, I want you to have dinner with me, alone, for the next month."

"I very much I doubt you Knight will win, so I agree to your terms. If my champion wins, you will pack up and leave when Tavros returns to his kingdom."

I sipped my drink for emphasis.

"It is a deal then."

"Is your Knight a mage?"

"Yes, fire actually, though he rarely uses it."

"Then I will exclude magic from the match. We don't need it ending in the first round."

He only smirked in reply.

"So, Tavros, when will you be taking the Prince home?"

Gamzee laughed before Tavros answered.

"I only planned to stay for another night."

"Good, I will be rid of you both soon. Would you like to tell me the news you're withholding now?"

"There is a rising force in the south, and I have heard rumors that they are heading this way. It seems they want to attack your forces first. I'm sure they don't believe you are as strong as you claim."

"They will be very unfortunate to attack me first. My army if a formidable one, my mentor and I trained them in magic and combat. I will not roll over for them."

"I wish you wouldn't lead your army, Vriska."

"Don't be a chauvinist, Tavros. A Queen can lead her army as much as a King can. I have yet to meet a foe who I can not defeat."

"It's a wonderful strategy," Gamzee input, "Many men would underestimate a woman leading an army."

"Though many men have no problem killing a woman in their way."

Tavros shook his head at his own statement. I had to agree with him. There many battles I would have lost if Spidress wasn't a genius tactician. What I lacked in height and size, was well made up for by speed and stamina. I always had a trick up my sleeve and a backup plan for my backup plan. I am a queen of my country, and a queen of deceit and trickery. John was the only buffer between my advisers and I, and it was the only reason my country moved so fluidly.

"Is this the reason behind your Kings proposal?"

I pointed my question at Gamzee, I had a feeling the answer was yes, but he only smirked in reply.

"That is not an answer."

"My father has his own reasons for sending his proposal, I was not informed of them. He may just want to make me someone else's problem."

I have heard of a troublesome Prince for a kingdom on the ocean. One who could easily surpass his elder brothers, but has no desire to rule. A genius with no motivation. I don't understand why people waist their talents that way. I was born a common blood, and now I was a reputable mage, and a Queen. I would have accepted the challenge of someone to surpass. While I could never surpass my mentor, I hoped to be just as admired.

Tavros and Gamzee had picked up conversation while I was swallowed by my thoughts. I tried to pay attention, but the whiskey made my eyes heavy, while my mind roared with thoughts.

"-ka, Vriska."

I slowly opened my eyes, three faces came into view and a burst of air pushed them, stumbling, backwards. John glared at Tavros and Gamzee.

"I told you not to get so close. She hates surprises."

Tavros held Gamzee for support, pulling himself up from the ground. Gamzee was much taller than Tavros, while Tavros was thicker, with muscle.

"Excuse my lack of manners," I said pushing myself out of the chair, "I did not realize how tired I was."

"You should be getting to bed."

John walked up to me and wrapped my arm around his.

"Good night, gentlemen. I'm sure you will have no problem finding your rooms."

I watched John eye the Knight, while I had just realized he was present. His lip was turned up in the corner, and his red eyes flickered at Johns assumption. I will have to ask him what he found out about this mysterious Knight, but that can wait. I want sleep.

I leaned into John, allowing him to lead me from the room, I glanced back. Gamzee had his eyes on me while Sir Dave spoke to him. His eyes widened before the door shut behind me.

John half dragged me too my chambers. He dropped me into my bed and started removing my boots.

"I may have gambled with our mysterious Prince."

He dropped my boot, looking up at me.

"Gambled what?"

"A month of private dinners."

"With the Prince?"

"Yes."

"What are the terms?"

"My champion against his Knight."

"And when we win?"

"He leaves with Tavros."

John sighed as he dropped my other boot, and moved to a spot beside me on the bed.

"We don't know this Knight's ability. When is this duel?"

"I hoped to announce it at breakfast, I think tomorrow evening should be perfect. When we win, he can leave with Tavros the following day."

"That's not very much time to prepare."

"I'm counting on that."

Before he could answer, I pushed my weight over John, straddling him, and pushed him into his back.

"Vriska, you need to sleep."

He stared up at me, his voice had warning to it.

"I am not tired."

"This is not a good idea with your current guests."

"I have had guests before."

I pushed my lips to his neck, and I felt his words stop in his throat. He couldn't deny this invitation. He untucked my blouse and slipped his hands under, caressing my back. I felt the calluses from years of training as he trailed my back with his hands. I bit and sucked on his neck leaving a small kiss mark. When I pulled back to admire it, he glared at me, and I smiled in return.

"I do not appreciate that."

"I know."

His hands pressed against my back pulling me down, and we pressed our lips together.

\--------

I woke up the next morning, naked and my limbs tangled with John's. I stared at the kiss mark on his neck, smirking at my work. It was perfectly round and a bright red. It would be obvious to anyone who saw it. I rolled out of his embrace, starting for the bathroom. I heard John waking and left him to collect himself.

After my bath, my bed was empty and John's clothes were gone. I would see him at breakfast, but a little of his goofy old self would come back when he was waking, and I was sorry I missed it. I pulled on my clothes, a grey blouse, black slacks and my boots still on the floor. I left the clothes for the previous day on the floor. My maid would put everything in order before I returned this evening. 

In the dining hall, I was announced at the door, any my people rose as I walked to the head of the table. Tavros was seated to my right, Gamzee to my left and his knight next to him. John stood next to my chair holding it out for me, my kiss mark in plain sight. When I sat, my company did as well, and light chatter filled the room. 

"How did you sleep?" I asked my guests. 

They both replied with a nod. With food in their mouths, it was the best reply I would get. I ate my fruit bowl while everyone around me enjoyed their breakfast with many more food groups. I could never eat a full breakfast, but I did enjoy a healthy lunch. As breakfast finished, I stood, attracting the attention of my company. 

"I would like to announce a public match," clapping started, and stopped when I continued. "Our new guest, Prince Gamzee, has brought with him a skilled Knight, Sir Dave. Our champion champion will fight him this afternoon." 

I sat back down as my people erupted in cheers. I had high hopes for my champion, the following month depended on it. I allowed the cheers to continue. Gamzee caught my eye, a smile playing on his lips. My champion has never lot a match, nor will he, and I will send this smug prince home. I returned his smile, only with a little more attitude. 

"We have arrangements to be made." 

This time when I rose, my people followed. John feel into step with me, and we exited the hall.

\--------

"What have you found out about this Knight."

John sat in the chair, facing my desk. I stood behind it, skimming the new proposals that laid spread out covering the surface. There was nothing of interest or urgency that required my immediate attention. 

"Sir Dave?" His voice was higher than usual. "All I know is he trained in the south for most of his life, which explains the lack of use in his gift. I have heard a rumor he may also have a gift with wind, as well as fire. He also plays the lute."

"That is almost a complete waist of information."

"Almost?"

"We have decided to exclude magic from the match, though if he trained in the south, there may be a way to assure his defeat."

"How so?"

"The south depends heavily on broad swords. If he is less skilled with hand to hand combat, my champion may have the advantage. Though, with how heavily he may be dependent on the sword, it would be hard to disarm him, but not impossible."

"That sound like a strategy." 

I smiled in reply, I knew John enjoyed my process. He was always present when I had a great idea, mostly because he presented the necessary information. I filter through my knowledge of the south and their combat styles. Sir Dave, from what I have seen, was never without his broadsword. If he was as heavily dependent on it as I hoped, my champion would need to disarm him quickly, before too much energy was spent. If he had little to no skill in unarmed combat, it would be a quick round. Though the next round would prove difficult, since he would be ready for the disarm. I would need my champion to do a bit of damage before then, slowing down the knight and making armed combat difficult. A broad sword was heavy, requiring the holder to use two hands, it was slow, but heavy. 

"Call in my champion, I need to bring him up to speed on our strategy." 

John returned quickly, ushering my champion in. 

"You called, highness." 

He knelled on one knee, placing his fist over his chest plate. A scorpion adorned the metal, in my favorite blue, the stinger angled over its body and claws opened. My personal guard and company in war wore the same emblem, while the rest of my army had plain mail, but their cloth was blue. 

"Yes, I would like to discuss your match later today."

He stood, towering over John and I, a light smile played on his lips, he would be handsome, if not for the scars on his face or the lump on his nose from being broken on multiple occasions. Believe it or not, he came to me in this condition, and rose quickly to the position of my champion, almost untouched. 

I told him my strategy, he nodded and the smile never left his face. When I had finished my plan, he thought it over. 

"What if he is skilled with hand combat? It would be unfortunate to fight such a small man. I am not as quick with unarmed combat as I am with my hammer."

"You can take a punch. We have a reason to call you Thor." 

I raised my eyebrow as he laughed a thunderous roar. 

"That is true, my queen."

"Stay off your back and you will win."

"You ask for my best, and I will give it to you," He knelled again. "I will not disappoint you."

Thor rose and left, the room felt bigger without his presence. While my champion could never disappoint me, even if he lost, he would not need that piece of information in this fight.

"He is confident."

John stepped in front of me, I stood from my position against the front of my desk. 

"He should be, he is a great warrior." 

I leaned into Johns torso and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. What a pity, he was a fantastic lover, and a perfect adviser, but he cold be nothing more to me, and I will loathe the day he moves on from our dance. I let myself relax into his embrace, his body supporting me. My hand found his neck, and I brushed the kiss mark. I was being petty when I gave it to him. Marking him as mine, I would only wish he had the nerve to do the same to me. He would never mark his queen.

A knock at the door made John jump back, I tilted forward without him to support me. It only took a second for me to collect myself, and John opened the door. 

"I hope I disturbed something."

Gamzee stood at the door to my office, a knowing smirk on his lips. John flushed, but I stayed composed. 

"Did you need something?" 

"Yes, actually, a map is at the top of my list. Though, I am not here for that." 

"Then why are you here?"

"To see you, of course."

I raised a brow at him, while he only smirked back, John couldn't decide who to look at, until Gamzee turned to him.

"That's a pretty mark on your neck, Page, did you get that from your lover?"

Once again John turned red and started fiddling with his hands. I was sure the Prince had guessed our relationship, though I was not sure what he would do with that information.

"John, you may leave, I will see you before the match today."

"Yes, m'lady."

He bowed slightly before leaving, and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I already told you, why the sour mood? I thought we had a nice night."

As the Prince spoke, he stepped to the middle of my study, I was looking up at him from the resumed position against my desk, just out of arms reach.

"I thought I did not have to tolerate you unless your Knight defeats my champion."

"When he wins, I would at least want to enjoy our evenings, would you agree to a second part to our gamble?"

"State your proposition, and I would make it interesting if I were you."

"In the event that Sir Dave wins, I would like to propose a second match."

"With?"

"You and I."

If his voice was not as clear as day, I would have though I misheard him. Unfortunately I did hear him, loud and clear.

"What are the terms?"

"If I win, you agree to my father's alliance, all terms. If you win, I will go home at the end of the month."

"I am unsure I want to bet my future on a single match."

"I do not want you to marry me, and I am not asking for your love, you can keep your lover. I just wish to be free of my father and brothers. This gamble has my future on the line as well."

My brows drew together and my arms crossed. If I thought only of my confidence in Thor, and the chances of losing, I should agree to his terms and watch them crumble in front of him. Though, I study this Prince closely and it looked like he did not desire my hand, only freedom from his home. Maybe I could figure out why.

"This could be interesting, though, the terms require your Knight to win, and if he does, you will be here a month. Before the end of the month I will set a match between you and I, but I will not lose my freedom in a day."

"Freedom is an illusion, you are always caged by something, even if it is not by anyone else."

"I do not understand, nor do I want to."

I waved his words away when he started to speak, I do not enjoy riddles.

"Is there anything else you desire from me?"

"I am serious about the map. It is easy to get turned around in your halls."

"That is the point, Prince."

He smiled brightly, I was unaware of any jest in my words, but the corner of my mouth turn up, he had quite a contagious smile. I quickly smothered it, though his remained unfazed. He stepped up to fill in the extra space between us and pulled my gloved left hand out of my crossed arms, and let my other arm fall to the side.

"You are still young if you believe your future to be compromised by a ring on your finger."

He pulled my hand toward his face and bowed his head, pressing his lips on my ring finger. He let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side, he smiled. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and could not suppress the blush.

"And I suppose you are so much older and wiser than I."

"I have seven years on you, I could only hope that is the case."

I figured he was older than I, but I had assumed by only a couple of years. He did not behave like a twenty-seven year old, though he probably did not care. His father must be very old for his youngest son the be twenty-seven, though it matched up with the old king on the coast I have heard about. I wondered why he was unwilling to pass his crown on to his heir, and live the rest of his life in peace.

"You look shocked."

"I can not believe you are seven years older than I am, you do not act older."

"You are the one who does not act her age. Though I am the youngest of my brothers, I do not need to act my age, I will not inherit my father's crown."

"You seem to have your eye on mine."

"It is not your crown I desire, just the appeal of leniency, that interests me."

"If your Knight wins."

"When he wins, I will gain a month of leisure, and the possibility of more, at your expense." 

I couldn't help but smile, I would not let him win this gamble easily, but I may enjoy the loss, to some extent.

"I am sure this will be quite the gamble."

\--------

The crowd cheered around me as my champion and the Prince's Knight squared off. Sir Dave looked so puny next to Thor, it was almost humorous. The Knight gave nothing away, only a look mild boredom. Thor was quite a contrast, looking amused and taking in the cheers in the crowd.

"This will be an entertaining match, to say the least."

John stood to my left, he watched the fighters size each other up, I had already explained the rule of the match, and we were waiting for the crowd to calm.

"That is assured."

I looked to the other side of the arena, Prince Gamzee was seated in a box mirroring my own. He met my stare, smirking, then he winked. I felt my cheeks blush, I am a queen, I should not blush at a wink.

"What did you talk about after I left?"

John brought his head closer, leaning in to speak over the cheering without raising his voice. I caught a glimpse of white in the Prince's smile before I turned my attention to John.

"He wants to up the stakes of our gamble."

"Well?" He asked when I didn't continue.

"We agreed to a later fight, if this one ends in his favor, I will have a match with him for my hand."

"You agreed to this?"

"I am curious about his motivation to get away from his kingdom."

"Vriska, you appointed me the duty to figure people out, that is not a skill you hold. I wish you had not agreed."

"If my champion wins, we will not have to worry about it."

"If?!"

"If, when, it does not matter which word I use, I can not predict the future, I do not know the outcome of this match."

I realize the snap in my voice was a little too harsh, and I silently apologized to John, he only nodded and turned his attention to the ring.

The crowd finally died down enough to begin the match. Thor retrieved his hammer, and the Knight his broadsword. They faced each other in the ring, and the crowd became deadly quiet. Finally the bell rang and the match began.

I watched Thor bring his hammer down on the Knight's sword, a quick move to disarm your opponent, I started to smile at my strategy, only to watch the Knight parry and both their weapons flew in opposite directions. In a matter of seconds, Thor was on his back in the ring, legs swept out from underneath him. The bell ending the first match dinged.

I shot out of my chair, reaching the outside of the ring as Thor rolled off the ground. I replaced my general as his coach, sending him to the seats in the crowd.

"My queen," Thor knelt at my approach, "I apologize for my clumsiness."

"Thor, stand, you will face me as an equal."

He stood, and I looked up at his smiling face and mirrored it with my own.

"You are my champion, Thor, I have the utmost confidence in your skills. We have sparred before and you have no problem fighting a smaller opponent, I will not watch you hold back against this Knight. You will win the next round, I am sure of it."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Leave your hammer where it lays, I would like to see this Knight fight."

He smiled and returned to the middle of the ring, Sir Dave rolled his shoulders, the corner of his mouth turned up.

The bell rung, this time, Thor waited, allowing the Knight to make the first strike. He blocked a leg sweep, and some nicely placed punches. The Knight was quick, and I watched Thor barely block his hits, but he never took a step back, only half a stamp forward when the Knight threw his leg out in a kick, Thor grabbed it and held, pulling the Knight off his feet and tossed him like a rag doll out of the ring. The Knight rolled, landing as gracefully as possible. The bell rang and Thor smiled at me.

"I remember how much that hurts."

Thor walked up to my spot on the side of the ring, laughing.

"He has a similar style to yours, My Queen, I just thought of how I would win a match against you."

"I am glad you have me to inspire such insight."

Thor's laugh boomed through the arena and I smiled. He was such a gentle giant, most of the time, with a great sense of humor, and a knack for filling a room with laughter. I would not see him as anything less than my favorite champion.

Still laughing, Thor strode back to the center, while Sir Dave brushed the dirt off his pants. They both picked their weapons off the ground, readying for an exciting final round.

As soon as the bell rang, the Knight moved with a lightning fast strike, Thor blocked, pushing the sword off to the side, though the Knight kept a firm hold on it. This went back and forth for a few blows neither of them taking or giving an inch. Both experienced fighters, and completely on par with each other. I could not guess the outcome.

I watched as Thor tired out, while Sir Dave was not even sweating. Studying them closely, I saw the Knight was gaining ground on Thor, and I did not like how labored Thor's breathing was getting. He switched his hammer to his left hand and wiped the sweat off on his pants, blocked a blow and switched back. The Knight brought his sword in an upward swipe, and I watched Thor's hammer slip from his grip.

"Enough!"

Before Sir Dave could finish his swing, I pushed a gust of wind toward him, stopping the sword and pushing the Knight backwards. He stood his ground, leaving two lines in the dirt as he slid back. He stopped, and sheathed his broadsword.

"Victory, Sir Dave!"

I ran forward, stopping where Thor sat in the dirt, he looked up at me, breathing heavily, but smiling nonetheless.

"Good call, My Queen, that strike would have gutted me."

"I will not have my champion killed over a gamble, I thank you for fighting."

"It is always my pleasure to fight for you, your Majesty."

The crowd cheered, and even though our champion lost, it was a great fight. It has been a while since my people watched Thor fight. I helped pull him up, and he walked to the middle of the ring where Sir Dave was standing.

"That was a great match, brother."

"You proved to be a wonderful opponent. I have never been thrown out of a ring before."

They gripped each other's forearms, and smiled. Sir Dave looked young when he smiled, and I hoped in the next month John would find out much more about him.

Prince Gamzee had found his way to my side, grinning like a child.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?"  
\--------


	2. Dinner and a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with a prince, and a King is to visit?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of writing a John POV to go along with this story, like a 1.5 I love the JohnDave pairing, and I usually put pieces of it in my other GAMVRIS fics. I want to play with John's character a little more, explaining the process of John losing his goofy side in front of Vriska, and regaining it when Dave becomes a more consistent part of his life.

"Your words were alone. You did not specify where we were to eat."

Gamzee sat back in his chair, and sighed. He was not happy about eating in my study, and reiterated that point many times. I figured if I had to eat away from my people, I could get some work done in the process.

I read the papers that littered my desk, dipping my pen in the ink occasionally to write notes on proposals. Usually John was here to write my input, censoring my colorful vocabulary into legible script. He was not here and I could give my advisers a real piece of my mind.

"I have never seen as much foul language on one piece of paper before. Is someone going to actually read this?"

"John will, and he will rewrite it into more appropriate verbiage, and give it to my advisers."

"You rely heavily on your Page."

"I do, he has been my Page since I was seven."

"That is a long time to be with someone."

"He is special."

"How so?"

"He is immune to the Mindfang ability. His lineage has always been immune, and his mother served my mentor. Though she died giving birth to John."

"That is unfortunate."

"Spidress raised him, and molded him into the perfect Page, he was raised for my rule."

Gamzee sat back into his chair, processing this piece of information. While he did that, I reviewed more of my work. Scribbling insults when necessary. John will have much to do when I give him these. I smirked at the thought.

"How do you find this dull work funny?"

"It is far from funny. I am amused at the amount of work my Page will have after I finish this."

"You are very vulgar behind closed doors."

"You don't sound disappointed with that fact."

"Most nobles are stuffy, I can guarantee they would not know how to spell such language."

"I am not a noble, I was born common blood."

"I heard of the child Spidress adopted. I did not realize that was you."

"So you have heard about me, as I have heard about you."

"What do the people say about me?"

"You are a lazy Prince, capable of taking the crown from your bothers, but you lack the motivation to do so."

"What do you think of me?"

"I completely agree with them."

He laughed in my ear, it was a melodic, hearty laugh. I sat back smiling with him. There was something about him that caused my mood to change with his.

"Do you think they are wrong?"

He stopped laughing, to contemplate my question. Though his smile was still on his face.

"I do, there is no need for me to fight with my brothers over the crown. They will both run my father's country well enough."

"Why do you have no desire to rule?"

"Because my father is an old and angry man. I do not want to be like him."

"What about your mother?"

"She died shortly after my sixth year."

"Would you mind if I asked how?"

"Would you?"

I stared at him, both of us at a stalemate. It was a subject we should drop, though I had a nagging need to know about this unmotivated Prince.

"I killed my family because of my lack of control over fire, and my emotions."

As if on cue, the light in the room flickered, even though I had accepted the fault and moved on from the guilt, my chest hurt speaking about it. Gamzee took my hand across the desk, forcing me to put down the quill in my death grip. I stared at our hands, his were warm against my skin, which was always cold. I could feel the warmth spread up my arm, though he only held my hand. I looked up to his smiling face, his eyes were sad.

"Spidress found me and took me in, maturing my other abilities, and teaching me the Mindfang. She was the closest I came to a mother, which is why I will keep her country prosperous and strong, and her people happy."

"My mother never recovered after my birth. She was told it would kill her, though she didn't listen, and pushed on for six long years before her body finally shut down. I know my father blames me, and he loves to send me away."

"Which is why you are here."

"That is part of it."

He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb, smiling once again.

"What is the other part?"

"I will not say."

I pulled my hand away, glaring at him, though it had no malice behind it and he only laughed in response. I picked my pen back up, returning to my work. He returned to his food. How someone manages to spend two hours eating a meal, I will never understand, but the Prince did it. I got the majority of my work done and he pulled information out of my head, from my childhood, of my mentor, my travels and conquests. He moved so quickly from topic to topic I could only answer. I could barely keep my mind focused on my work, reading and re reading the same sheet. Eventually my temper rose and I snapped.

"Would you shut your insistent muck-spout, I can not get any work done with your yammering."

I had slammed my pen on the table, the room brightened, only to flicker because of the now swirling wind, papers flew off the table at my outburst.

"I hear you, you do not need to get so upset."

A piece of paper swirled in the air, slapping Gamzee's face, it stuck there for a second before he brushed it away. I couldn't help but laugh, the wind died down and I doubled over in my chair. I could barely breathe and my laughter was a silent torture.

"That is not as funny as you make it out to be."

"It is, though!"

I pushed more wind over my desk, the papers flew forward landing all over the chair Gamzee was seated in. I bust out in laughter once more while he brushed the papers away. He glanced at his cup and water funneled out, toward me. I pushed out of my chair, and slipped my hand across the front of my body, pushing the water away with wind, the water spout curled and tried to push back against the wind. Keeping the water at bay, I lifted my other arm, pulling the water out of my own cup and throwing it at Gamzee. I splattered it against his face and he dropped his funnel of water.

"That is very unfair."

"All is fair in love and war, especially war."

I winked flicking some wind through his hair, it puffed out from the water dampening it.

"Now that was definitely uncalled for."

"So stop me."

I challenged him with my eyes, my smile growing on my lips.

"I could never win a match against you with purely magic."

"Though you think you could win one with combat included?"

"I would gamble on it."

This time he winked at me. I could only roll my eyes in response, hiding the color in my cheeks by crouching to the floor and picking up the scattered papers. I held one up to Gamzee it was soaked and the ink ran across the paper.

"See what you did? Now my profanity will never reach its instigators."

"I have saved someone's honor then, I should expect their gratitude soon."

"Ha! Even if those half wits knew how much John censored my responses, there would never be any reciprocation. They care less about my people, than a mumblecrust cares of his own stink. Only finding ways to raise their profits."

"You care very deeply about your people. It shows out there, in the way your people look. This is a great country."

I stood up, stacking the papers on my desk, Gamzee handed me the rest and I placed them in a pile next to the other. I will have to rearrange them later, but the dark outside my window reminded me of the time.

"I can only hope to keep it that way."

"Would you mind if I walked you to your chambers?"

"I would, actually, it is not part of our deal."

"Will you do anything outside of our deal?"

He looked genuinely hurt, though I could not understand why.

"If I wish to."

His face lightened back ti its usual smile, and he pulled my hand to his lips. 

"I will look forward to the day you spend time with me outside our dinners."

"That is a strange thing to look forward to, when you do not wish for love from me."

"I have enjoyed my time thus far with you."

"You were not happy earlier."

"I have realized you are quite the entertaining Queen, may I request we find a different setting to eat in tomorrow night?"

"You may request it, but I can not guarantee it will have an appropriate response."

"Then I will look forward to watching you work tomorrow."

He smiled down at me, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Do you need guidance to return to your chambers?"

"Someone will find me eventually."

He opened the door and I followed him out, he glanced down each hall. 

"You want to start to the right."

"Thank you."

He started down the hall, I stood in place watching him reach the end and contemplate which direction to take. He started to the right, and I couldn't help but sigh. He already took a wrong turn, and this late at night, he would not run into very many people to give hid directions. I took a step forward, contemplating if I should help him or let him struggle a bit. I figured I could at least get him halfway there. Half way down the hall, Sir Dave rounded the corner, glancing at me.

"He already took a wrong turn, you may need to hunt him down."

The Knight looked at me and then the hallway Gamzee took. He bowed his head and walked after his prince, without a single step making a sound. I contemplated getting him a bell to wear, and giggled at the thought. I turned in the opposite direction, heading to my own chambers. 

\--------

"This is quite a bit of work. Was dinner uneventful?"

John sat across from me at my desk, filtering through my papers. 

"I would not say that, though, I definitely got the majority of my work work done."

"What happened here?"

John held up a piece of paper, the ink had dried, but it was a splotchy mess. I chuckled, remembering how it got that way, and then at Gamzee's puffy hair. 

"What does it look like? Water spilled."

"It spilled?"

"Yes, water spilled, from a cup, and hit the paper."

"Just one paper?"

"Why are you interrogating me?"

John huffed and pushed his messy hair back, it stuck up at odd angles, there was nothing that could tame his hair, and trust me, we have tried. 

"That is not what this is, My Queen, I am just worried about you."

"I do not need your worry, just your support."

"I care about you, Vriska, there is no reason not to worry."

"I care for you too, John, but I will not allow you to interrogate me every morning."

"I understand."

"Thank you, now I have a meeting with Tavros, if you will excuse me."

I stood up and John only nodded in response, returning to his work. I exited my study and walked through the halls to Tavros's chambers. I knocked on his door and it opened Sir Dave greeted me at the door. 

"Did you find your Prince well enough last night?"

"I managed, though an official tour of your castle would help in my efforts to guide him better."

"I will arrange for John to do just that, I hope you become comfortable in your months stay."

His mouth quirked at John's name, out of irritation or pleasure, I did not know, but either would suite my purpose fine.

"I appreciate that."

He motioned for me to enter. Tavros sat in one of the larger chairs of the sitting room, his bull horned crown rested on the table to his left. Gamzee was seated quite comfortably across the love seat on Tavros' right, but sat up straight when I entered. 

"I was unaware that this meeting included you," I said to Gamzee. 

"I was unaware there was a meeting."

Gamzee raised a brow at Tavros, who only smiled at us both. 

"I j-just wanted to... say my f-farewells t-to my... friends."

"I was told there was a little more to this meeting than just a farewell. Does this also include the Prince?"

"Y-yes." 

"Then I ask you, Sir Dave, to give us a little privacy."

The knight nodded and stepped out the door. 

"What is this all about, my dear friend?"

"I received a letter from the King of Capicornia, Gamzee's father, yesterday evening, urging me to convince the two of you to seriously look at his terms of the alliance. He spoke of Gamzee's relaxed attitude to any of his other proposals and would like you both to take this matter seriously. Warning you, Vriska, to not be deceived by his son's antics."

"Your father thinks very highly of you, Prince, it is a wonder why you have prolonged your stay here."

I smirked at him, the sarcasm in my tone apparent.

"He has always been fond of my _antics_."

"It seems I will not have to worry about the two of you biting each others heads off."

"It is nice to have one less person worrying," I thought of John and his earlier statement, "I could use a bit more trust."

"Is John concerned for you?" 

Tavros knit his brows together and I paced the spot in front of the door. 

"He does nothing but worry, I have to deal win an interrogation as soon and I wake up, and I would rather not have my Page second guessing my judgement. I am a Queen for Gods sake, I have run this country for five years. Dealing with those fustilarian advisers, and their insistent scheming. It is a wonder how they still have their heads." The wind stirred around me, and I flicked the steel and flint on my gloves together in frustration, creating small flames. "I have an apparent foe in the south that would like me out of the way, for what? Does he want my land? My people? I do not rule over a great expanse, and my resources are only a little more than what my people need and desire. I only have a great standing with the empires around me because of the respect Spidress demanded from them. Sure, I have an outstanding army, but they will not fight for another general than the one I appoint to them. My army is loyal and my people happy."

I stopped, mid rant to look at the company in the room. Gamzee smiled, quite amused with my outburst, while Tavros was his opposite, shrinking in his chair and fidgeting with his hands. Their hair tousled by my wind, which stopped with my rant, settled awkwardly on their heads.

"You two look ridiculous."

I gestured to their hair and they both attempted to comb it down with their fingers. I sat in the chair opposite of Tavros, calmer now.

"As I was saying, Gamzee, Vriska, The King of Capricornia would like you both to take this matter seriously. He specified that you did not need to 'fall in love or any other ridiculous notions', his words exactly, just that Vriska take the matter seriously with the rising force in the south. Also, he has received certain confirmation on those said forces. Though they have no set direction, at this point."

"I will look over the alliance and terms carefully, but if you could, Tavros, keep me updated on that southern force. Now that it is known, I would like to keep an eye on them. I will send my own scouts, but I would like to keep our communication open."

"I assure you, when I know something new, so shall you."

"Thank you."

"Now, since I have passed on the proper information," Tavros stood, "I need to say my farewells, my carriages should be loaded and ready to head out."

Gamzee and I stood as well, I could at least walk him to the receiving hall where his carts would be waiting. I lead the way to the hall, Tavros had a pretty good idea of the layout of my castle, but it was easier when I took the lead. Sir Dave joined me in the front, and I gave him a mini tour along the way. John would give him a more detailed tour later, but he appreciated mine. Gamzee and Tavros walked a few paces behind us, their tone hushed, and without turning around I slowed my pace. It took them a few steps to realize, but they noticed and slowed theirs as well. I decided that was enough and turned around snapping my fingers and shooting a small flame through their heads.

"Would you like a room?"

Next to me the Knight chuckled, minus the fight with Thor, that was the most emotion I've seen out of him.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, Vriska."

"Apologize when I know what you are whispering about back there."

"No can do, top secret."

I glared at Gamzee, wishing I would have singed some of his hair with my flame. He only smiled in return, and stood his ground. I spun around and opened the doors to the receiving hall, using some wind to make them crash into the wall as they flung all the way open. Tavros' people jumped and took a few steps backwards. I smiled at their reactions as everyone else walked into the room. 

"It seems you are ready to go, to bad you are not taking the lovely Prince with you. I am sure you would have had a splendid journey home." 

I turned to Tavros and we gripped forearms, I smiled genuinely at him and he returned the gesture. He then did the same with Gamzee. Tavros' adviser tried to speak, but with a sharp I made him shut his mouth, there was no need for a formal farewell when I would keep in close contact with Tavros over the next few months. 

I stood and watched the carts leave, and once they were out of sight, I turned to Gamzee.

"What were you speaking with Tavros about?"

"I am not a liberty to say."

I admit to enjoying his goofy grin, on occasion, but now was not one of those occasions. I felt like wiping it off his face and giving him a piece of my mind. I held back, though, and turned to the open doors we came in through. I walked into the hall taking a left toward my study. Gamzee strode after me, taking one step to my two steps. That seemed to piss me off as well, and I quickened my pace.

"Where are you headed?"

"Back to my work, and no this is not a time I wish to spend with you outside of dinner."

"That is too bad, I had hoped to have lunch with you."

"It is too bad, because that was not a part of our gamble. Plus, I would like to thoroughly look over your father's proposal without you over my shoulder."

"Why bother? We have a gamble on that as well."

"I do not plan on losing that gamble. Though I would like to prepare a counter offer when I kick your ass."

I stopped, only slightly embarrassed by the profanity, and turned to him.

"There are many different ways to form an alliance without tying blood, and I will avoid doing so as long as possible."

This time, when I strode off, he did not follow. His face when I walked away stuck in my head. He still had a silly grin on his face when I turned, but when I finished speaking it was gone, replaced by sad eyes and he was chewing on his bottom lip with one of his canines. I threw open my study door and John jumped up from his seat.

"What happened?"

I'm sure my face radiated anger and regret, because that was what I felt. I fell into my desk chair and sighed before I answered him.

"Do you think I am harsh?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Answer the question, John."

"Sometimes, yes, but you are always fair."

"Why do I feel regret?"

"What happened?"

John walked around the desk, and started massaging my shoulders. I told him about the meeting with Tavros and then about my small outburst in the hall. He stayed quiet throughout, though when I talked of the small exchange with Gamzee, his grip tightened slightly. Finally, I finished speaking, and John stayed silent for a second before giving his reply.

"I see no reason for you to regret your words. You have said harsher for less of an annoyance."

"You did not see his face, John, I feel like I should apologize."

Lunch was brought to my office while I spoke to John. I finished it quickly, and pushed my plate to the side of my desk.

"You should not apologize, he well deserved your words, you did not even insult him. Just stating your mind."

"I still feel terrible."

"Well, Vriska, do what you will. I can not change how you feel."

I could hear annoyance in his voice, not knowing where it came from, I tried to push past it. John was right, I shouldn't feel bad about my words. They were true, I had no clue as to why I was feeling this way. I kept seeing his face in my mind though, and could not concentrate on reading the proposal. Before I knew it, my stomach growled and I looked out my study window. The sun was still above the horizon, but it would be dinner time shortly, and I would see Gamzee.

I stood up from my chair, John glanced up at me. I walked out without another word, though I could feel John's question in the air. I wandered around a bit, trying to relax before I had to face Gamzee. I still could not understand the twisting in my gut when his face popped back into my head. The echoing of my boots off the halls, were my only company. I killed time wandering around and soon found myself in front of the door to Gamzee's chambers. I stood there, my hand poised to knock, though it would not move.

"Are you here for dinner?"

I was so concentrated on Gamzee's door, I did not notice Sir Dave standing next to me. How long he was there? I could not guess, but he scared the daylight out of me. I abruptly turned around and jumped back, slamming my back and head against the door. I may have screeched, but I will not admit that to anyone.

The door behind me opened, and I stepped out of the way. Gamzee stared at us both as I composed myself.

"What was that screech?"

"I spooked The Queen."

"You did not," my face was very hot, "I was not paying attention and you just surprised me."

"Same thing."

"No, it is not."

I glared at the Knight, though he was not phased by it, he turned to Gamzee.

"The _Mighty_ Queen was standing outside your door for about five minutes. It is about time for dinner and I only asked her if that was why she was here."

I stared between them in horror, the blush on my cheeks only growing redder. Gamzee chuckled, running his hands through his hair. He looked slightly disheveled, only wearing black slacks and a button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. His boots were untied and sagged around his ankles. He would be quite handsome if not for the annoying smirk on his face.

"That explains the noise."

Gamzee looked at me, and I tried to keep my face neutral, though the blush would not go away.

"I will take my leave then."

The Knight turned and walked off. Still no sound of footsteps. I have officially decided on a bell.

"Are we dining in your office again?"

I turned back to Gamzee, he smiled brightly. Thought there was no hit of his earlier dismay, I still looked for it. If dining elsewhere could make up for guilt I felt, then I will do just that.

"No, I have decided to allow you to pick the location tonight. Only this time."

"I do not know the castle, would it be okay if we dined in my sitting room?"

"That would be fine."

He stepped to the side and I walked into his chambers. The setup was much like my other guest chambers, a small dining area to one side and a sitting area on the other accompanied by a fireplace, and a large window against the far wall. It overlooked a small garden and past it, my chambers. The castle had a U shape, and my chambers were located on the third floor while the chambers I put the Prince in were on the second floor.

I pulled the bell next to the wall and waited for a servant to answer. I kept my eyes off Gamzee, not knowing what to say. He walked to the sitting area, taking the loveseat to himself while I stood by the door waiting. When the maid arrived, I told her we would be eating here and she quickly left to inform the cook.

"I was surprised you agreed to eat dinner here tonight, is there a reason?"

I joined Gamzee in the sitting area, taking the farthest seat from him and resting my head in my hand.

"My study is occupied, and I could not concentrate on my work, if I stayed in there, I was afraid I would die of boredom."

Gamzee laughed and I turned in my chair to face him, there was still no sigh of his earlier sadness, and my gut felt better hearing his laugh. My stomach twisted for a different reason, but I chose to ignore that.

"So you have allowed me to chose the setting, I am quite happy to do so. I believe there is a miracle taking place."

"There is no such thing as a miracle."

"Yes there is, I won our gamble, and you have let me chose the location on our dinner together, I believe that is plenty of evidence."

"You are a moron for believing this is a miracle."

"Then why did you really decide to eat dinner here?"

"I already told you."

"I do not believe your reasoning."

"Then that is further evidence that you are a moron."

He laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing his stomach.

"Only a Queen, such as yourself, would call a Prince a moron twice in one sitting."

"I am a unique Queen, then."

"That is for certain."

He held my gaze, there was more than humor in his eyes, and more than a smirk on his lips. My stomach twisted again, and I wanted to move to the loveseat and sit closer to him. I smothered that though and broke the stare, turning my attention to the fire place. The flame was high and I did not realize I had effected it. I was far from angry, and barely uncomfortable, so why was the flame so big. Gamzee seemed to notice as well.

"Are you angry about my statement?"

"No, I do not understand why the flame is so large, I do not feel it should be."

Gamzee stood up, the flame rose, he walked toward my chair and the flame grew with each step. The pounding in my chest caught my attention, realizing the closer he got the more my heart raced and the more the flames grew.

"It seems you do not like me near you."

I snapped my gaze from the fire to his face, it had that sad look from earlier, and my heart melted.

"I do not believe that is the reason."

I could not stop myself from that realization, but I should have stopped myself from saying it aloud. His eyebrows knit together, and he started to say something, but a knock at the door alerted us the food had arrived. The spread of food was placed in the small dining area and we both took a seat opposite each other. The Prince's brows were still scrunched and I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. I sipped my drink, they brought ale this time and a bottle of whiskey sat at the end of the table. Who ever thought this was the occasion for either was going to be sorry in the morning.

"The flame has died down."

I glanced to the fire place, he was right, and my heart had calmed with it. I would not have this room burned down because I felt a mild attraction to this Prince. Admitting it put some of my mind at ease and the rest of me calmed with it.

"I must have been a little hungry. It does that sometimes when I do not concentrate, an open flame will react to me."

"That must explain it."

I heard a hint of disbelief in his tone, but the hurt on his face was gone and his smirk returned. We ate in silence for the most of dinner, he did not eat as slowly as the previous night and drank his ale with vigour.

I pointed it out to him and he only shrugged in response and said he did not eat much lunch. He was hesitant with his questions and after his third ale, I could hear his tone change to match the pattern from our dinner with Tavros. I was able to ask some questions of my own this time and we chatted back and forth about the landscape by the sea and the kind of fish they caught and traded with more landlocked countries, like my own. I remembered that being in the alliance and trying to get that included in my counter offer. He talked freely, answering all my questions with expert knowledge of his father's kingdom.

"You seem to love your country very much, why not marry a dutchess there? You definitely seem to love the sea."

"Even if there was anyone to marry in my father's kingdom, they would not be nearly as fascinating as you are."

I blushed at his bluntness, taking a second to finish my third ale before speaking again. We both got into the routine of refilling our glasses with magic rather than pouring the ale.

"Why do you find me so fascinating?"

"Besides your control over all the elements, and then some, you are quirky, and passionate about your kingdom. I have never met a stronger woman in my life. One who stands as equals with her people and encourages her champion from the outside of his ring. And a has fierce love for her mentor."

"In two days, you have picked me apart."

"You do not hide your emotions well, Vriska."

My stomach twisted when he said my name, and I could not help but replay the sound over in my head. He pronounced it softly, where others would make its syllables harsh.

"This is a prime example. Though I can not tell if you are angry with my assumption or embarrassed by its bluntness."

"I am not angry."

"Dinner is over, but I would like to invite you to sit with me for a while."

He stood, and motioned for the sitting area, picking up the bottle of whiskey and two glasses in the process.

"I suppose I could."

We stepped away from the table and I eyed the chair I previously sat in. After a second of contemplation I chose the loveseat instead. Sinking into the cushions I felt content, my stomach was full and the fire was warm. Gamzee handed me a glass and filled the bottom with whiskey and fell into the space next to me. He poured some for himself and set the bottle on the floor next to him. Placing his feet on the bench in between the loveseat and the fire he leaned back and sighed in contentment. I pulled my own feet up and rested them in the remaining space between Gamzee and I. We sat in silence listening to the wood crack in the hearth.

"Are you attracted to me, Vriska?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

I stared at him, this time in complete shock from his bluntness. I did not know how to answer that without ending up in his bed tonight. So I chose to avoid the question.

"I am shocked by your bluntness."

Way to go, me, avoiding the question like a natural.

"You should not be, though I expect an answer."

"I do not wish to give you one."

"So, yes?"

"No."

"So you are not attracted to me."

"I did not say that. No, my statement does not mean yes."

"So you are attracted to me."

"Would you stop twisting my words? It is quite frustrating."

"So I can tell."

I followed his line of sight to the fire, it has grown once again.

"It is unfair of you to use that fire as a mood detector."

"I think otherwise."

I smothered the flame, bringing the room I to almost complete darkness, the setting sun cast an eerie glow on the room and I could only see Gamzee's outline.

"There, gauge my mood now."

"I think you are embarrassed."

"What is your proof?"

"You smothered the flame."

"I just can not win with you, can I?"

"Not one bit."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes."

I snapped my fingers and shot the flame into the fireplace, relighting the room. I stared at him, my face flushed and brows knit together.

"I am completely amazed with your bluntness."

"Shocked and amazed, will you answer my question now?"

"I will not."

"I gave you my answer."

"That does not justify me giving you my answer."

"I though it would, maybe I should take it back."

"You can not, I already know the answer."

"I could change it."

"It does not work like that."

"That is true, but I am sure it would hurt your feelings."

"Why do you assume it would?"

"Because you are attracted to me as well."

"That does not mean it will hurt my- Shit."

"Got you."

Gamzee smirked at me, a twinkle in his eye. I took the pillow from behind me and smacked his face with it. Then I pushed my face into the pillow and doubled over into the couch, curling into fetal position. I screamed into the pillow, which completely muffled the sound. Sitting back up I glared at him.

"That was very unfair, you tricked me."

"True, but I got the truth out of you."

"That does not mean I will let you take my hand."

"That is not what I asked, though this month could be much more fun if you confessed when I first asked."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I get to play with you for a bit before I take you to my bed."

I slapped him with the pillow again. I was not letting anyone play with me. Especially this man.

"I will not go to your bed."

"Not today, and probably not tomorrow either."

"And you think I will the following day?"

"No, the following day you will take me to yours."

"You are an absolute dorbel if you truly believe that."

"So be it, but you will see."

"I will not, and this will be the last time I spend a second longer with you than I have to."

I stood up and stalked to the door, pushing it open and using wing to slam it shut behind me. I stood in the hallway for a second, calming my nerves. I had butterflies in my stomach and my chest ached. I had never been talked to like that before, with so much confidence and mater-of-fact attitude. I could not say I hated it, but I refuse to say I liked it.

As I walked past my study, headed to bed, but the door opened and John stepped out into the hall. He opened his mouth to greet me, but I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back into the study before he could speak. The door closed and I pressed my body against his and he fell back against the door. I pressed my mouth to his and coaxed his lips open. I felt him sigh as he wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. Although the kiss was stimulating, for both of us, it felt emptier than before. I pulled back from the kiss but pressed my face into his chest.

"What is the matter?"

I only grunted in response.

"You seem perturbed, Vriska, what is wrong?"

I flinched at how John said my name. It was never harsh on his tongue, but it didn't feel the same as the was Gamzee said it. I pushed away from John, the realization shocking myself.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." I lied.

"I do not believe you. I assume you came from dinner with the Prince, and you are upset over something, or you would not have jumped me the way you did."

"I said nothing is wrong, John. Drop the subject."

"I will not, Vriska," I flinched again, "There is something wrong. Let me help you fix it."

"There is nothing to fix."

"Are you attracted to the Prince?"

"What makes anyone think it is okay to ask me that?"

I snapped producing small flames around my hand, I could not feel the heat of them, but the fire helped to smooth my anger.

"Who else asked you?"

"The Prince."

"And?"

"I am."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"What more can I say? If you are attracted to this Prince then I can do nothing."

"What does that mean?"

I swiped my hand through the flames, extinguishing them, and I turned to glare at John.

"You do not love me as I love you, Vriska. I can not stop you from being attracted to the Prince. As much as it pains me to say so, I can not keep you to myself. Though I want to. I hate that Prince, and I hate myself for being a coward."

I stared in shock at John, his confession leaving me speechless. He straightened himself, and left the room. I continued to stare at the door until my eyes become heavy and my body aches. I went to bed, still fully dressed.

\--------

When I woke the next morning, a headache had become a permanent resident behind my forehead. Breakfast was excruciating, I avoided both John and Gamzee as much as I could, though neither of them approached me. I spent the time in between breakfast and dinner, alone, in my study. I could finally concentrate on my work, ignoring everything else. I would not let this kingdom suffer over a headache, and I had too much work to take a rest day. By the time dinner rolled around, I had finished the bulk of my work. I called a maid to bring Gamzee to my study for dinner. They arrived simultaneously.

"Have you been here all day?"

Gamzee eyed the pile of work sitting to my right, I had quite the stack of completed proposals. I was even impressed by myself. Though my headache was ever present, and I couldn't fully appreciate it.

"Yes, and I have a headache so I would like to eat quickly and silently so I can go to bed early."

"Spoken like a true Queen."

Although Gamzee's smile made my stomach flip, I was in no mood to return a smile of my own. He noticed and his face sobered. We ate in relative silence, he only asked about my work and I gave him short answers. When our plates were clear, he asked if he could walk me to my room and I declined, again. He was only slightly put off and I offered to walk him to his.

"I would not want to be a bother when you are not feeling well. Have a good night, Vriska."

He bent to kiss my cheek, and I put a hand up to block it. He kissed my hand instead and smiled sadly. My insides twisted in guilt, and he walked away. I pushed my guilt down and went to bed, changing this time.

The week progressed in a similar fashion. I spent all my time in my study, the headache ever present. I was short with everyone, and kept my dinners quick. Gamzee showed much concern for me and finally insisted on walking me to my room, though we walked in complete silence, I felt a little better when I went to sleep.

After the fourth day of this pattern Gamzee decided to take his dinner alone. I was completely perturbed and with my headache finally gone I set out to find him. Though his room was empty, and most of his maids present, but unaware of where he was, I found myself searching the halls and spare dining rooms for him. I eventually gave up and sat in his sitting room, waiting for him to return. I rested my head on my knees, staring into the fire. When I dozed of, I could not remember but I was awoken by a warm touch on my shoulder.

"Vriska, wake up, Vriska."

I was pulled back into consciousness by a soothing voice. I woke spread out on the loveseat and Gamzee's face in front of my own. I stretched and smiled at him.

"What time is it?"

"Well past midnight, what are you doing here?"

"When you skipped out on dinner, I came to find you. Though I could not, so I came back here."

I pushed myself into sitting position and Gamzee sat down next to me.

"Is your headache gone?"

"Yes, I am sorry for my sour mood before."

"An apology from the Queen, I only dreamed of this day."

I pushed his shoulder, snickering at his sarcasm. He pulled me toward him and I leaned my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Why would I miss you, I saw you at breakfast."

He chuckled.

"You missed me."

I didn't say anything, only stared at the fire. Though he did not seem to mind my lack of an answer, I felt he wanted me to say something.

"You were wrong."

"About?"

"It has been seven days, and I have not taken you to my bed. That is two past your predicted date."

"If I won every gamble I made, it would no longer be fun."

"I see your point."

We fell back into a comfortable silence. I must have dozed off again, because when the sun hit my face I was in a bed that was not my own, and Gamzee lay next me me. I had used his arm as a pillow and our legs were tangled together. While I was still clothed, Gamzee only wore a pair of sleeping pants, dark purple with lighter purple polka dots. In the glare of the sun I sat up, my clothes were wrinkled and I was not sure how to return to my room without starting rumors. I had pulled the blanket off Gamzee when I sat up and I could see the full extent of his back. His skin was even and very pale, a few freckles covered his shoulders and he was thin, but muscular. When he groaned and rolled over, I could see the muscles move over his back. Now on his back, his stomach was exposed. I glanced at his face, and he looked older, almost angry, his brows scrunched together. He must be having a bad dream. I pulled my eyes away from his face, trailing the line of his neck, over his sternum, and down the outline of his abs. He was built as well as he could be, all muscles on his lanky frame.

I touched his stomach, outlining the muscle with my fingers, he groaned again and I pulled my hand back, afraid I had woken him. I looked back at his face, and his eyes were stilled closed, though he had relaxed a little and his face was softer. I resumed my tracing, working down to the top of his pants.

"You should not do that unless you plan on removing your clothes."

"Do what?"

He grabbed my hand, and I looked at his face. His eyes were narrowed at me, and I batted my eyelashes in innocent.

He pulled my hand up and I fell over him, our faces only inches apart.

"You know what."

His other arm snaked over my back resting on my butt, he gave it a light squeeze and smiled up at me.

"I am afraid you will have to clarify."

He lifted his head and kissed me, and I definitely kissed him back. He let my hand go and I cupped his face with it, running my thumb over his cheek. I ran my other hand through his hair, it was softer than I thought. His hands wrapped around my back, pulling me as close as he could, with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist.

We stayed like that for a bit, not ready for more, just letting the kiss settle in. Neither of us pushed for more, either, just enjoying the simplicity.

Eventually I ended it, pushing off of him and rolling to the side, and intertwining my fingers with his. We both stayed silent, with our heads tilted, and memorizing each others eyes. After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"You are more gentle than I imagined."

"Would you prefer it otherwise?"

"Not today."

He smirked and rolled into his side, bringing our hands up and kissed the back of mine.

"Have you thought of this often?"

"Thought of what?"

"Being in bed with me?"

I let myself blush, I have, on multiple occasions, and I told him so. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand again. I thought of the last time I kissed John, in my study against the door. How empty I felt, though the hunger was there, it was without meaning. I wondered if John felt the same, though he said he loves me. Would he have anything to compare with, as I now have? In the short time I shared with Gamzee, I felt his kisses had filled me, warmed me more than John ever had. John knew me, we had experimented with each other, and I know him just as well. Where this was new and exciting, it felt deeper than everything I had felt with John.

Looking at this Prince, I wondered what he had to compare with, though my stomach twisted at the thought.

"You looked very deep in thought."

"I am."

"What is it?"

"I wonder why this is different."

"Than your Page?"

"Yes. We grew up together, and I once loved him, but I can not help but feel the difference. Do you understand?"

He raised a brow before answering and I chewed my bottom lip.

"I do, though it is always different."

"How many women have you brought to your bed?"

"None."

"I do not believe you."

"I have brought none to my bed, though many have been eager to bring me to their own."

"It is the same."

"It is not, when you bring someone to your bed, you are inviting them to stay of leave as they wish. You can not leave someone in your own bed and completely expect them to leave. When I was taken to their beds, I could leave and not have to return. There are no expectations, and I am not disappointed to see my bed empty when I return to it."

"Do you not thing they feel disappointment when they return to their beds and find you gone?"

"Would you?"

"I would. I have. Though I may tie you to the bed if you leave before I would like you to."

"That sounds like a good time."

"I imagine so, though not for you."

"So you have imagined it?"

I stopped for a second, have I imagined it? Yes, on multiple occasions. Ever since I admitted I was attracted to this troublesome prince, the images almost consumed my daydreams. I will never admit that.

"No."

"I do not believe you."

"You do not have to."

He gripped my wrist, pulling it over my head and shifting his weight over me, taking my other hand in his. I glared at him, not fighting back. 

"Tell me."

"I will not."

Gamzee pressed his lips to my neck, I could feel goosebumps rise on my skin. He left a trail of kisses up to my ear, pressing the side of his face against mine, his voice low in my ear.

"You will."

"Nothing you can do will make me change my answer."

Heat had spread through my body, making my voice low and thick with desire, he chuckled before nipping my earlobe and making his way back down my neck with kisses. I turned my head from him, though it only gave him more access to my neck. He repositioned my hands, holding both of mine in one of his. His other hand trailed hown to the front of my shirt, unbuttoning it, one by one. Trailing my collar bone with kisses, he worked the shirt over my shoulder. I held back a small moan by biting my bottom lip when I felt his teeth against my bare shoulder. I could feel the imprint when he pulled back.

"Would you like to now?"

I glared at him, a light blush accented my cheeks. 

"I won't."

"Suit yourself."

Gamzee let go of my hands and rolled off of me and out of bed, I pushed up onto my elbows and stared at him. He walked across the bedroom and into the bathroom. I strongly contemplated leaving, but our earlier conversation weighed on my mind. I decided against leaving. Jumping out of bed I walked into the sitting room, and pulled to bell by the door, calling a maid. When she arrived I ordered breakfast and a change of clothing. She scurried off, excited to start a pretty rumor. 

I checked the bedroom and Gamzee was still in the bathroom. My clothes came first, and when Gamzee finally exited the bathroom the food arrived. He only wore a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was still dripping. I could see his muscles as he walked, more defined than when he was sleeping. I decided to take a bath as well then eat breakfast. 

"I was almost expecting you to leave."

"Would you have preferred it that way?"

He smiled at me, water dripping down his face from his hair, it was cute and childish, and I smiled back at the sight alone. 

"I had hoped you would stay, would you like to use the washroom?"

"Most definitely. Also, I ordered breakfast here, to make up for missing dinner last night."

"You spoil me."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the bathroom, hearing him chuckle as I closed the door. 

When I finished washing, I exited the bathroom, fully clothed. Gamzee stood in front of the breakfast table, clothed, black pants, and a dark purple tunic with his countries emblem printed on the front. My own outfit was quite similar, though my shirt was blue with no emblem. I sat at the table and Gamzee joined me. He started to ask about what his father offered in his alliance, where the topic came from, I was not sure but I told him the basics. Open trade in his country, seafood fishing, sharing currency, backup in battle, and a few small tidbits. Though I was unhappy with his requirements of our marriage, he would like me to have a child with Gamzee and name him my heir. It is a difficult task to become the heir of my country, one that a mother should not be willing to put her child through. The only true requirement was the ability Mindfang. It was a difficult skill to master, and I spent three years in almost complete isolation to master. Plus, it is possible to go mad with power, once you acquire the skill. 

Sir Dave visited during breakfast, requesting a moment of my time. I was curious why he wanted to speak with me later, and not here. I assumed it was about the tour I had yet to schedule. With only two weeks left of our deal, I can see how anxious he would be. Going a full week without your bearings is difficult for a Knight of his skill. I met him in my office an hour later, calling John as well. 

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I am sure you know the first part, I have waited for your headache to retreat and I would like that tour. It is quite a pain, not knowing my way around."

"I have arranged for John to take you today. What is the second part?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"I have received a letter from my King. He had planned a personal visit, which is another reason for requesting the tour. He has also given me a message for you."

"Is there more he would like to add to his already demanding proposal?"

"Yes."

He paused, lowering his gaze to the floor in front of my desk. I would not like this. He continued.

"He would like to suggest his other son to you, if you do not find my Prince suitable to your taste."

"Your King seems very eager to have his blood on my throne. Why do _you_ think this is?"

I crossed my fingers under the table. I knew this Knight did not enjoy Gamzee's company, though he takes his duty seriously. I hope that he felt he could share his opinion with me.

"I am sure he just wants to secure a high position for his sons. Since he has three, and only one can wear his crown."

"Does he wish to take my kingdom?"

"I do not believe that is the case, though he strongly urges an alliance with you."

"I see. Will you do me a favor?"

"If it is within my means."

"Would you send your King a response? I would like you to tell him I am getting along well with Prince Gamzee, and he will not need to offer his other son to me as an alternative Fiance. Exclude these words as my own, and state them as observations you have made, please."

"I can send the letter, but he is already on his way, with his son as well. I will inform him though. Are you planning on accepting the proposal?"

"I am unsure, I would like to keep my finger light, and my bedroom to myself. I have a counter proposal started, changing a few of his requirements. Some are too extreme for my tastes. I suggest you keep that in this room though."

"I assure you, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Knight."

The door opened and John walked in. He had a sour look on his face and he glanced from me to the Knight and then back to me.

"I was called?"

"Yes, I would like for you to escort Sir Dave with you today, showing him a way around. We will be receiving The King of Capricornia..." I turned to the Knight, "When is his estimated arrival?"

"I would say another week, but that is assuming he will be on a straight path here."

"Then, John, as you give Sir Dave the tour, pass on the necessary information to prepare for a King's visit."

"The King of Capricornia?"

John's voice squeaked slightly and I tried to keep my smile relaxed. I was definitely nervous about Gamzee's father visiting, and I had too much work to do in only a week. I could do this though, even if the only other king to visit in my reign was Tavros.

"Yes, John, the King of Capricornia will be visiting to go over his proposal with me. With one of his other sons as well."

"I will start the preparations, Sir Dave, if you do not mind, I would like to get this matter started first, though I can show you some of the castle, I can give you a more detailed tour after lunch.

"That is fine with me."

I cleared my throat, and pushed out of my chair, I needed to speak with a few of my scouts that came in this morning, about our foe in the south.

"I will leave you to it. Now we will all be very busy for the next week, and I have much to do. Excuse me."

"Vriska," John grabbed my arm as I walked past, I glanced Sir Dave and then back to John. "Could I have a moment of your time before dinner this evening?"

"You may, I will meet you here two hours before sunset."

"Thank you."

I left the study, only slightly curious as to whatever that was about. I would find out tonight, and I pushed the thought back.

\--------

"We have found a small army in the south, your Majesty."

"I am aware there is an army, did you bring me anything I do not already know?"

The scouts flinched at my tone, taking a second before answering.

"It seems there are more troops south and west of the small army we found. We have sent two more scouts in each direction to get a better idea of the size of this force. Though, it will be over three months before they are near your outer territories."

"Three months is not an ideal amount of time to prepare, though I will send troops to my outer villages and encourage my people to move further North. Have you heard anything from King Tavros's scouts?"

"No, m'lady, they are on the scouting trips to the south and west."

"So they know as much as you do, I would appreciate it if word got to King Tavros as well. He is our closest ally."

"Yes, your Highness."

They bowed and exited the throne room. It was a modest size, my throne in the center and in the balconies above, my advisers sat. Their murmurs filled the air, and I made a quick exit before they began to argue. I always had the final say, but that did not stop them from making noise. I will not stick around for that.

I returned to my study, my lunch sat on the corner. I ate in piece and continued my counter proposal to Gamzee's father. I would make sure it was perfect before he arrived next week. I did finish other work in the process, and before I knew it, John entered for our meeting. He sat in his usual chair as I cleaned up my desk. I was getting used to working without him present, though I hated to admit it. He did not look very happy, and he had bags under his eyes.

"What did you wish to speak about, John."

"I heard you spent the night in the Prince's chambers."

I stayed silent for a moment too long and John huffed, pushing his fingers through his hair. I knew he would hear the rumours, nothing is secret for a Queen.

"I did, though it is not what you think."

"So you did not sleep with him?"

I cringed at the hope in his voice, whereas I did not have sex with Gamzee, we did sleep in the same bed, and share a kiss when we woke.

"I did not."

John relaxed in his chair, he looked younger than when we walked in, I felt my chest tighten at his relief.

"Then you are only attracted to him, you will not accept his father's proposal?"

"Why would you think I was going to?"

"I assumed you had feelings for the Prince."

"I do not, I have started a counter proposal for The King, if you would like to look over it."

I slid the paper to John. I did not want to tell him the King had also proposed one of his other sons as well. John did not need to know that, and I would mot willingly tell him. I watched as he read the paper, nodding.

"I think this is a very appealing proposal, do you think it will work?"

"I can hope, and with the rising force in the south, I may need his support. Tavros commands a fierce army, and with Capricornia's backing as well, we will be quite the foe."

"I think it is a very sound plan, do you have a backup plan as well?"

"I am working on it, we have a new class of mages ready for battle and I would like them to stay in the capital, there are many excellent graduates that will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I agree. You seem to have everything under control."

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I do not wish to elaborate. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Yes and no. I would like to see you tonight, Vriska."

I blanched, John had never been so bold. I was always the one who dragged him into my room at night, and I did not know how to answer. He sighed and took my hand from across the table, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"I will wait for you in your chambers."

He dropped my hand and walked out of my office. I did not know how long I sat there, staring at the seat John no longer occupied, but a knock at my door brought me back to reality, and Gamzee stepped through, smile and all.

"Are we eating here tonight?"

I picked up the papers on my desk, and hiding the counter proposal in the stack randomly.

"No, I have a dining room already prepared. Shall we go?"

"After you, Vriska."

I couldn't help but smile at how he pronounced my name, all thoughts of John had left my head the second Gamzee walked through my study door. He held out his arm, I took it, and he placed his hand over mine. It did feel nice, and I almost though I could get used to it. But I stabbed that thought with an imaginary knife. I lead us down the hall and to a small dining room, it was not far from my study, and easy for Gamzee to return to his chambers.

"This is a quaint dining space."

"I usually eat here when I do not need to entertain guests, and I do not wish for the noise of my dining hall."

"It gets used often then?"

"Very often."

We shared a laugh, I adored his laugh and his knowing smirk and the way he looked at me. I stopped mid thought. What am I thinking? Stop it Vriska, this is a lost gamble, not a date. I took my usual seat and Gamzee sat to my left. It was nice to have him next to me, instead of across the table. It felt a little more intimate.

"Do you usually eat alone in here?"

"John usually accompanies me, though it took a while before he agreed to actually eat _with_ me."

"He seems to put a bit of distance between you."

I remembered John's request, and instantly regretted bringing him up. I did not want to think about it.

"He does, though I wish to discuss other topics. I am sure you are aware your father is headed here."

"I was not actually."

I stared at him in disbelief, his face was set in concentration and confusion.

"Sir Dave has not told you?"

"No, we do not speak often."

"I can not believe it, you did not receive word from your father, either, I assume. "

"We, also, do not speak often."

"I am glad I brought it up, at least you can be prepared."

"Was anything else mentioned?"

"I was told he was bringing one of your brothers as well."

Gamzee's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, surprise and horror took turns in his expression. I touched the top of his hand, which was gripping the arm of his chair. He instantly flinched away.

"Gamzee?"

His face changed in an instant, he looked at me and smiled.

"Say that again."

"Your brother is coming?

"No, say my name again."

"Gamzee...?"

He placed my hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"I like the way you say my name."

"That is a weird thing to say."

He kissed my hand again then let go, I smiled and turned to the food in front of us. After I picked through the entree, placing my favorites on my plate, while Gamzee loaded his. I turned back to him.

"Are you worried about your father's visit."

His jaw clenched, and he took a sip of water before he answered.

"I do not enjoy my father's company. I can not think of any good reason he would come here."

I frowned, he was right, there were no good reasons for him coming. I was tempted to tell him what Sir Dave told me, but I held my tongue. I decided to change the subject.

"I have heard some news of the force in the south."

"And?"

As we are I told him what my scouts told me, and informed him of my plans to protect my people on the border of my land. He shared some of his war insight, and tactics his father used when they were at war.

"I hope it does not come to war, and they do not attack my people."

"Many southerners do not care for war."

"I am surprised by the size of their forces, southerners are generally small tribes and only fight among themselves. I am curious as to why they have seemed to unite, and under what ruler."

"I can not fathom what it took to unite them, but if it is serious, we will have quite a battle on our hands."

"We?"

"Yes, when I win your hand, this will be my problem as well."

"You are very cocky, I am a formidable opponent."

"That you are. Though I have a few skills of my own."

He winked, and I let myself blush. I was comfortable enough around Gamzee to let my emotions show. A small part of me wanted to call of the bet and allow him to stay here, but a larger part of me did not like that idea. I will not fall for this man.

"I will have to defeat you before your father arrives, I get the feeling he is not a fan of gambling."

"That is true."

Gamzee looked down at his plate, he managed to eat two servings, and a piece of pie. Though his face was dark, he did not seem as perturbed as when I first told him the news.

"Would you like to change the terms?"

"What?"

"We do not have to fight, we could play a game of chess, but I will warn you, I have never been defeated in a real match."

"I heard the same about your champion."

His smirk returned, and he agreed to the new terms of our gamble. I stood up, almost regretting finishing my dinner so soon. Gamzee walked with me to the door and held my arm as I turned away.

"Yes?"

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and smiled.

"Would you join me for a drink?"

"I would like to, but I have a long day of preparation and plenty of work to do tomorrow."

"That is too bad. I had hoped you enjoyed my company as much as I enjoy yours."

"I do."

He smiled back at me and slid his hand down my arm and pulled my hand up to his face. I expected him to kiss it, but he only pressed my palm against his cheek. Still smiling he closed his eyes. I stood there, feeling the warmth from his face spread down my arm, I brought my other arm up to grip the front of his tunic and pulled him down. I pushed up onto the balls of my feet and pressed my lips to his. His eyes opened in mild shock and I closed mine to enjoy the kiss. When we broke apart he smile down at me.

"Are you sure about that drink?"

"Yes, goodnight Gamzee."

He kissed my forehead. I turned away with a smile and headed for my chambers. When I turned the corner, I caught a glimpse of Gamzee, watching me leave. He still smiled, but his shoulder were sagging and he gave off an aura of sadness. My chest tightened and I wanted to run back, but John was waiting, and I had not forgotten about him.

\--------

I pushed open my chamber doors and met John's stare. He sat at the end of my bed, his hands clenched around my sheets. I closed the door and faced him.

"Why did you request to see me here?"

John stood and wiped his hands on the side of his jeans, clearing his throat before answering.

"You should know why."

"You have never asked me before? Why do you think I should know this?"

John turned his head to the side, he had avoided my eyes since I closed my chamber doors behind me. He wiped his hands again and chewed his bottom lip. I sighed and stepped forward, I no longer felt a desire to share my bed with John, and I should tell him so. But I would like to hear what he has to say. Finally he looked back at me, though not meeting my eyes, and spoke.

"I want you to be mine, and mine alone."

"I can not do that, John."

"I know, you are the queen, and I understand that, but I want to be the only person you share your bed with. I do not want you to be with that Prince, ever."

"That is not what I mean, I can not be yours, John. I can not share my bed with you any longer."

He stared at me, finally meeting my eyes. I looked back, determination set in my face. It hurt that I had to let him down, but I did not love John, and I could no longer play this game.

"I-" John clenched his hands and took a deep breath. "I understand, m'lady."

He pushed past me and left. I let him go and kept my eyes to the floor. As much as it hurt, I did not want to prolong his torture. I would never return his feelings. It had to be this way. Without another thought I locked my door, pulling my clothes off as I crawled into bed.

\--------

Breakfast was too noisy, and John was nowhere to be seen, as well as that Knight. I had a cute bell for him and when I showed Gamzee he laughed uncontrollably. We spent the day together, making sure I had the right ingredients to feed his father and a proper wing of my castle set up for his brother as well. I kept away from that topic as much as possible, not divulging in the real reason his brother was coming.

Gamzee was a great help and knew his father very well, I wondered if he used to look up to him. It was strange to know so much about a man you avoided completely. I asked about his childhood, and he tried to pry into the training for Mindfang.

"It can not be done by adults."

"I am aware, I was just curious at to how it worked."

"It is very different with each child, I was seven when Spidress started my training."

"That is very young."

"Like I said, it does not work for adults."

"Are you training anyone now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Spidress found me when she was in her early thirties, I plan on waiting just as long."

"You follow her footsteps eagerly."

"What is so wrong with that?"

I was sure he did not mean anything by his statement, but I got defensive anyway. No one was around so I stopped, crossing my arms, and glared at him. Gamzee was a step ahead of me when I stopped and he spun around, his hands up in mock surrender.

"Nothing, Vriska, I just admire your dedication to her."

"Really now. Do you think I am wrong to?"

"No, but..."

"But?"

"I just think you need to make your own path."

"My only other path, may I remind you, is the one your father has offered me. Marry you, have your children and train them to use Mindfang so they can rule my throne one day."

"He said all that?"

"Yes, he wishes to include that in our arrangement. With the force in the south, I will have his full support of it came down to war."

"I can not believe this."

I watched as Gamzee alternated from charcking his knuckles to running his fingers through his hair. I felt bad that his father did not inform him on the details of the proposal. Anger and confusion passed back and forth over Gamzee's face. I uncrossed my arms and pulled on my braid.

"I did not wish to tell you myself."

"Though, you expected my father to?"

"No, I just... did not know how to tell you."

"Is there anything else you _do not know_ how to tell me?"

"No..."

I could not meet his eyes, instead I examined the ends of my hair.

"Vriska," Gamzee warned.

Up looked up at him through my lashes, staring at his nose and avoiding his eyes. He threw his hands up and glared at me.

"Vriska, my father will not speak to me, and if you do not tell me, I will be very angry when I find out."

"I know, but I do not wish to speak about it."

"Fine, then I will leave it be. Since we had lunch together, I will take my dinner alone."

Gamzee turned and started down the hall. I looked at the floor, contemplating.

"Wait, Gamzee."

I ran up to him, though he did not slow for me, he did turn his head when I approached.

"I will tell you, but not now."

"When?"

"Tonight, after dinner."

"Okay."

The rest of the day was spend in relative silence. Only I spoke, and even that was not often. He still followed me everywhere, smiling and nodding when anyone acknowledged him, but his mood was sour. When we sat down to eat, though I barely had an appetite, I had had enough of his silence. We sat across from each other at the table in his rooms. I cleared my throat, catching his attention.

"Are you sulking?"

He shrugged.

"You can not be serious."

He only chewed on his food.

"You are acting like a child."

He shrugged.

"Gods you are incredulous."

He returned to his food and I pushed mine away. I stared at him, completely annoyed by his attitude. I gave up, rolling my eyes, I walked over the the loveseat, and laid back on it. We had lost our demeanor toward each other, somewhere along the way, and I completely relaxed in his presence. He joined me after a few minutes, lifting my legs to sit under them. He waited for me to speak.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"I would appreciate it."

I sighed, pushing myself up on the couch, curling my legs up to my chest, and wrapping myself into a sitting fetal position.

"Your father has many backup plans. Sir Dave came to me, asking for his tour of the castle and had a message for me, including the other terms of our alliance."

"And?"

"Your Knight, also informed me why your father was bringing along your brother."

"Which is?"

"He would like me to consider your brother, if I do not find you suitable."

"What?!"

Gamzee shot of the couch, clenching his hands at his side. I thought I heard thunder, but the sky was barely overcast when the sun set.

"This is why I did not tell you, I already told your Knight to reply. He has sent word to your father that I am getting along well with you and his offer is not necessary."

"Oh."

He sat back down on the cushion, still looking upset, but when he looked back at me, he smiled.

"Do not smile at me, that does not mean I like you."

"But you do not hate me, and you are attracted to me."

"You are so cocky. I can see your head expanding from your ego."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He smirked, leaning forward to press his forehead against mine. I glared at him through my eyelashes. I have kept my space today and we have not kissed since last night's dinner. I was still torn over rejecting John, and had tried to distance myself from Gamzee as well.

"Very much so, it will be hard for you when I defeat you in our game of chess. You will not know how to live after your head deflates."

I knocked my forehead into his, he squinting at the impact, though keeping his forehead against mine.

"I will not let my head inflate, you will have no pillow room when we share a bed."

"Ha! I will, because I will keep my bed to myself. You may sleep on the couch."

"I doubt you would want to, after you let me have you. I will beg to sleep on the couch."

"If I let you have me? If I was not a Queen of my word, I would kick you out of my Kingdom this second."

"But you are, so you are stuck with me for, at the very least, the remainder of this month."

I pushed his face from mine, there was something about his demeanor that would make me want to argue with him. He is very insistent, and I enjoyed our mini arguments.

"You were lucky to win that bet, Prince."

"I agree, I got to have dinner with a beautiful Queen, and she graces me with her presence more often each day."

I completely blushed from my neck to my hairline. He only chuckled, sliding forward on the couch. I retreated and felt the arm of the loveseat press into my back.

"You are beautiful, Vriska."

He reached out, taking my braid in his hand and he pulled it up, kissing the end of my braid. If I could have blushed anymore, I would have, instead I completely melted. Before I knew it, I had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. We pressed our lips together, his were soft and sweet, but that was not what I wanted right now. Taking his lower lip in between my teeth, I bit down. He instantly responded, pressing closer to me and kissing me fiercely. A bubble of emotion made its way to my face and I smiled, only for a second because Gamzee licked my bottom lip, coaxing them open and I felt the full warmth of his mouth and a slightly salty taste on his tongue. It was a bittersweet kiss and I continued to enjoy it, wrapping my legs around him.

Although it did not seem like a long time, my neck started to ache from the couch. I pushed at Gamzee's chest, his face showed confusion, but that dropped when he saw me wincing as I rolled my neck.

"I did not realize you were uncomfortable."

He smirked down at me, and I slapped his shoulder.

"There are definitely more comfortable places to be."

"Like my bed."

In one swift move Gamzee lifted my off the couch and threw me over his shoulder. Making his way to the bedroom while I protested his rough treatment.

"This is no way to treat a Queen! My neck hurts but my legs are fine! I can walk by myself! Unhand me!"

He tossed me off his shoulder and I landed in the middle of his bed. Pushing myself up on my shoulders I glared. He stood there hands on his hips, smiling back.

"You are a tough queen and I will treat you as no less."

"First I am beautiful, and now I am durable. Your compliments are as fluid as your emotions."

"You can be beautiful and _durable_  at the same time, like a Daylily. My mother had a green thumb and she took care of many kinds of plants. When I wanted to help, she told me I could take care of the Daylilies. No matter what I did they stayed full and beautiful. Though I have never seen a blue one, the flower suits you well."

"Usually I am compared to a rose, pricking those who come too close."

"I have not been pricked by you, Vriska, and a rose is to common to compare to you."

"You have a fine way with words."

"My mother was a minstrel when my father met her, he was captivated by her voice, and her beauty. She played for him often when I was young."

"Your mother was a common blood?"

"Yes, and my father was married when they met, my brother's are only half my blood, and he divorced their mother to marry mine."

"They must hold some hostility towards you."

"They do, and I was never allowed to play with them, that was why my first six years were in my mother's garden. After she passed, I was tutored into becoming a Prince, though I found many ways to skip the lessons."

"I can tell."

His face held a devilish grin and I chuckled, it was nice to hear Gamzee talk about his mother, he loved her very much, I wished I had such memories with my parents. Spidress was no nurturing mother, but I loved her like one anyway.

Gamzee sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my hand in his when I moved to join him. It was nice to sit in silence and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you nervous about your father and brother coming here?"

"I would be more nervous if you beat me in our chess match."

"I will not go easy on you."

"I would not have it any other way."

\--------

Waking up was easier than I anticipated. I fell asleep with Gamzee, borrowing a shirt from him so I did not have to sleep in my clothes. Though he suggested I sleep naked, I refused, repeatedly.

We are less than a week out from the King of Capricornia's arrival and I had put off our chess match long enough. With the preparations complete, I sat across from Gamzee, still in his shirt. I had hoped that would distract him, but it was futile.

I had three available moves, all that would lead to his inevitable Check Mate. I threw my hands up, in complete defeat.

"Do you fold?"

"Not yet."

"You are completely cornered."

"Not yet."

I stared at the board, though I was well experienced with chess, and knew I had no other moves, I still tried to find something I could do to turn the tables. Unlike war, there were rules to this game, and I had nothing.

"I should have fought you instead."

"It is your loss, either way."

"How are you so skilled at this? Your Knight defeats my champion and you defeat me in chess. Both of us have never lost before and you have ruined that."

"I will not hold it against you. Your champion is an excellent fighter, and you are an excellent chess player, as well as an excellent fighter, I am sure of it. I am just better."

"Right."

I slid the chessboard away from me, my loss mocking me.

"Do you prefer a large diamond or something simple?"

He smirked, and I only glared back, I will let him have the title of my fiance, but I will not marry him. Just as I will not love him.

"You are a unforgiving man."

"That is untrue, I forgive easily. A bet is a bet, Vriska, and I won."

"Fine!"

"Look forward to an exciting future together."

I rolled my eyes and stood from my chair. Watching from the corner of my eye while Gamzee checked out my legs. I smiled and walked back into the bedroom, swishing my hips a little for effect. He may have my hand, but I will refuse the rest of me for as long as possible. If I could hold out myself.

I dressed in clothes I requested when I called for the Chess set, leaving the bedroom door open and giving Gamzee a clear view. When I strapped my boots on, I made sure to let the neck of my blouse hang extra low. He understood that he could only look and I left his room without a word.

I walked to my study, finding quite a pile of work to do. Instead of doing it, I placed my forehead on the edge of the desk, wallowing in my loss. I wished John was here, some inspiration to win my hand back would be nice, but I doubted Gamzee would agree to another match, he had won fair and square.

In the middle of my pity party, my study door flew open, I looked up at a guard. His breathing labored and he bowed before he spoke.

"My Queen, a scout has returned with urgent news, he is in bad shape and refuses medical treatment until he speaks with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is so difficult, I hate my stupid ideas.  
> "Lets write everything in formal english!"  
> "That's a great idea!"  
> No, it's not and i'm starting to write like that permanently! Stab me seriously!  
> Also I feel like Vriska likes to stab her unwanted thoughts, eight times of course.   
> FINALLY I am very dialogue happy, i can's figure out how to change the color so you can tell who's speaking. SORRY.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed first person for Vriska because I want to keep the story in her p.o.v. John's p.o.v is in the alternate style because I want to keep his short.


End file.
